Fruit of Love
by sweet-pea157
Summary: The island is failing. Mayor Hamilton sends Gill away for his own safety leaving Molly confused and alone. Will she fall for Chase while he is gone? What happens when Gill returns? Which boy will she end up with? Read and Review! Sucky summary- Story improves TREMENDOUSLY as it progresses ChasexMollyxGill
1. Chapter 1

My life has never been simple or plain. I was raised by my alcoholic father and a mother who disappeared when I was 7. I wouldn't really call it crazy but more like "full of flavor". I'm on my way to spend my life away from all of the family drama and live on the peaceful Waffle Island. I ran away from home when I was 16 and lived with some cousins on the Sunshine Islands. I am an only child and people call me Molly.

I am 20 years old with short brown hair and eyes to match and I'm determined and ready to begin anew. My friends call me out-going yet so shy- which being slightly bi-polar would explain.

"Miss Molly, we have almost arrived" an old fisherman dude yelled over the boat's blow horn,

"OK Santa I'll be right there!" I hollered back. I really didn't bother remembering his name. I hope he doesn't hold grudges….

I saw the island come into view. There were beautiful rainbows soaring through the sky and I could already hear birds chirping from the trees on shore. I smiled. All of this was possible by my older cousin Kevin who was killed in a car accident on his visit to the city 2 years ago. I wasn't incredibly close to him but what he had accomplished was stunning. I felt small tears trickle down my face. This is probably the first time I've cried since I was little.

"Not so brave now are we Miss Molly." Santa said again from his spot at the boat's wheel "And the name is Pascal, not Santa"

"Shut up Santa…" I said under breath just loud enough for him to hear as I pranced off the boat. I didn't go much more than a few feet before running into a man that looked like he was from Charlie and the chocolate factory. He was a few inches shorter than me with strange gray hair and a round belly to match.

"HIYA!" he bellowed so loud I fell backwards onto the wooden dock. "I'm Mayor Hamilton and you must be Molly."

"Yes that would be me!" I shook his arm firmly before he broke into a fit of giggles.

"Um, Mayor Hamilton?" I asked slowly, scared of what thoughts could be going through his midget brain right now.

"Oh I was just thinking about hooking you up with my beautiful son, Gilligan." He whispered quite loudly in my ear and getting spit on me in the process.

"Father! You're going to scare away the new resident by the way your behaving!" I turned towards the main part of town to see a young man that made my heart flutter.

There was a boy about my height maybe a bit taller with platinum blonde hair. He was wearing a white suit of all things to wear in the middle of summer. But what stood out the most were his stunning blue eyes. Unfortunately it was topped off with an irritated glare.

"Sorry about my father's behavior, I'm Gill, Mayor Hamilton's one and only son. And you are?" he asked in a quick manner. Man he needs to take a major chill pill.

"I'm Molly and you need to take a chill pill." I held out my hand for a handshake before I realized what I had just said. I pulled it back and cover my mouth and hid behind Mayor Hamilton.

"Don't tell me how to live I am just fed up with my father setting me up with every female on the island, every chance he gets!" And with that Gill waltzed off down the dock and then up a flight of stairs in the distance.

"Excuse me Molly but would you like to have a little fun?" Mayor Hamilton asked quickly while grabbing my hand and running off in the direction Gill went

"Sure! As long as it involves getting Gill's panties in a bunch!" I cheered enthusiastically. Crap I left my luggage at the dock! I hope Santa doesn't bother it….

My legs are starting to cramp up…

Right now I find myself crouched behind one of the bookshelves upstairs at town hall, where Gill works. Mayor Hamilton's plan is to get him to come up to the library, try to get Gill to talk about me then I jump up and dump tomato juice on his perfect white suit.

Now I know this sounds rude but he has no right to treat me that. We just met! Oh I hear them coming now…

"Father what of all things could you talk to me about now of all times?" Gill sounded angry. Mayor Hamilton looks like a cool dad! Maybe Gill is just too uptight.

"What do you think of the new farmer, Molly?" Mayor Hamilton asked in what I guessed was supposed to be his serious voice.

"W-Wh-Why are you-u asking about her?" Gill suddenly got very flustered. I peeked around the corner, slowly. His face was the color of the glass of tomato juice in my hand.

"Well she is going to be your future wife!" Mayor Hamilton said with emphasis. This was the cue line.

I jumped up from my hiding spot and screamed HA at Gill and looked at him for a moment.

His face drained of color and his face went emotionless. Then there was an awkward silence. I wore a small smirk and hovered the glass of tomato juice above his head,

"This, my dear Gill, is for you." I said calmly before dumping the lumpy liquid all over his fair hair and white suit.

"MOLLY!" Gill yelled while wiping tomato juice from his eyes. Fury laced in his words

"I suggest you run" Mayor Hamilton whispered in my ear. He stepped out of the way from the exit and I ran as fast as I could down the steps and out the door. I forgot one major detail though. I don't know my way around this place!

I threw the door of the town hall and sprinted for a tall tree on a cliff beside the square. I passed a sign that said "Daren's Tree". Who the heck was Daren? I don't have time for questions, I could see a fuming blonde running out the door towards me. His hair was more like a ginger color now.

I looked around for a place to go, but with no luck. Crap. The only thing I saw was a rainbow and small flower by the tree. Well Kevin said something about "walking on rainbows" but I think he was most likely drunk or something.

I grabbed the lowest branch of the tree and lifted myself up onto it and looked back at Gill.

He looked around the tree but didn't see me. Or so I thought. I was suddenly knocked out the tree from behind and caught into a set of strong, yet gentle arms. I looked at my captor to realize that it was Gill. Double crap. I could feel the tomato juice beginning to soak through my clothes.

"Think you're so funny, huh?" Gill said with his cheeks were red but I doubt it was from the tomato juice.

"Yupp!" I yelled in his face before doing something I knew would make him die of embarrassment.

I licked a glob of tomato off his face, shook out of his frozen arms and walked off towards the docks to retrieve my belongings. I just made it to the docks before I could hear him snap back into his senses.

"MOLLY!" Well isn't living here going to be a blast?

TIME SKIP 2 SEASONS LATER

I was beginning to grow old of the crunch of snow beneath my feet. I wasn't that I minded the snow, but my poor boots are so worn out from working during the last 2 seasons. They had duct tape holding them together and the laces that disappeared long ago. It hasn't been easy enough because the Mother tree is still failing.

Yeah, after my first few weeks living here, I had several dreams about the goddess and the harvest sprites, blah blah blah. The rainbows restored everything but they got bad again since there was no "new sapling" to take the place of the old one. The waters are rough, the soil became poor and the fire won't start. Now it's up to me to find the new seedling.

Things with Gill have gotten a lot better. Since my crops failed all I did on my farm was take care of my animals. So I have a job at town hall. After the tomato incident, we made up and become great pals! Well besides his occasional melt down about me organizing books wrong or something. We always eat lunch together at the Sundae Inn. Kathy always calls it a date with makes Gill get all flustered like when we first met.

Something I found out about my 2nd week here, was that Gill likes me. Occasionally he will get all serious during work and hug me or say cheesy things. Elli already considers us a couple. Right now I'm not looking for a relationship so I just think of Gill like an older brother.

Right now I'm on my way to work as usual. Except one thing was off. I could see Mayor Hamilton, who is like my goofy dad in a sense, and Gill yelling at each other in Waffle Square.

"Why on earth would I leave Waffle Island! I love it here!" Gill yelled at Hamilton while pacing by the clock tower. I pulled the green earmuffs that Gill gave me off my head so I could listen better from my hiding spot behind one of the benches.

"We need to talk about thins in private." Mayor Hamilton sounded seriously serious. No pun intended. It wasn't like his pretend serious voice either. Many people socialzing in the square watch the pair walk off towards the Mayor's house.

I really hope everything goes over ok. I opened the now fixed door of the Town Hall and set Gill's mug of tomato juice I bring him everyday on his desk and started on some paper work

Gill's PO

Father practically shoved me through the door when we finally got to the house. My father made breakfast this morning and it was far from edible. I forced some of it into my mouth but by now I was getting quite queasy.

"Gill, the island isn't safe for you right now so I have decided to ship you off to Mineral Town until things get better." I took in his words in shock. After I finally made one close friend on the island, Molly, I now have to leave! My heart pumped uncontrollably.

"How much time do I have before I leave?" I asked hoping it would be in a few months and I would have time to say my goodbyes and pack.

"Your boat will be here in an hour. Your bags are already at the docks." My father said bluntly before walking into the kitchen. I felt like I was going to explode. My palms were sweaty and my stomach was roaring by now. I finally emptied the contents of my stomach on the rug and passed out.

When I woke up I was on a boat and boy was the water not happy. The boat thrashed me around in my small cabin as I struggled to stand up. There was a note on the crappy table in the middle of the room.

Dear Gill,

I will send for you when things here get better.

With love,

Father

I ran out onto the deck of the small boat and looked off into the distance. I saw our small quaint island about the size of a baseball sitting on the water, surrounded by the roaring waves and cloudy skies. The faint rainbows were the only positive thing to be seen.

I saw Molly's small figure jumping up and down on the dock. She seemed panicked. I prayed I would be back soon and tell her that I've been in love with her since the first time I laid eyes on her.

I could hear Molly yell 'Bye, see you soon!' over the loud movement of the waves. Unfortunately I wouldn't be very soon…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok this is my first fan fic and all but the first chapter got like no reviews. What will inspire me to wrote more is reviews. Anyways here is Chapter 2**

_CHAPTER 2: Missing him..._

2 weeks later

Work here at the town hall has been awfully slow. Mostly because Gill's gone on his business trip.

New Year's and the Starry night festival have passed since he left, which really sucks because Gill said he would take me. I've sent him 2 letters since he left and I haven't received a single reply.

"Elli, when will Gill be home?" I asked my brown haired co-worker.

"Um, Molly sweetie I hate to break it to you…" she began hesitatingly "Gill won't be back until the island revives itself."

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 2 weeks and I'm the only one that doesn't know this! It could be weeks, months even years before I figure this out!

I stormed out of town hall, telling Elli that I was taking the day off. I looked down at my watch as I plopped down on an old bench. _11:23am. _How am I going to save the island quickly enough for me to see Gill?

Well sitting here on this bench isn't going to help. I began towards my farm to check on my poor failing crops and to think of a plan.

On the walk back to my farm it dawned on me. Gill. He was my best friend. With his platinum blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. I don't think I realized until know but; I'm in love with him.

I mumbled it to myself and sensed a warm feeling wrap around me. Similar to being wrapped in a fuzzy blanket or sweater. I was by Caramel Falls by now, my feet taking me in random directions.

"I'm in love with Gill." This time I said it a bit louder. I couldn't exactly judge how loud due to the insane roaring of the falls, nor did I not sense I had an audience.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH GILL!" this time I yelled so loud it shook my ear drums and echoed off the water and rocky cliffs. I felt warm emotions tumble down all around me. I was basking in triumph. As if I had just solved the island's problems and Gill was here now. I dazed off in a wonderful day dream.

"Um Molly?" I heard the harmonic sounds of my best friend Renee's and Toby's voices, making me stop in embarrassment and shock. I turned around to unwillingly look at them.

Toby was trying to hold in several small giggles as Renee strokes my arm lovingly. I ran back towards my farm in shame. How could I be so stupid? Stupid Molly! I began an inner argument with my mind while stumbling back up the hill towards my farm on the hill.

My animals were all out in the pasture chewing or pecking at the ground. New spring grass had just begun to sprout and they were loving it. 'Lucky animals' I mumbled to myself. I think I need to see a psychiatrist.

One of my sheep, Cloud, approached me and nuzzled my arm for attention. She then laid down on the ground, offering her soft, fluffy wool as a pillow. I held back a fit of giggles as I laid my head down on her belly. This reminded me of a conversation I had with Gill before he left.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was the day before Gill left and I had been out in my fields working on planting some late winter crops, without much hope that they would grow. I became very tired from hoeing the hard, infertile ground and went to see my animals in my field._

_Cloud, my sheep, was lying on her side sleeping. I came up to her and laid my head down and fell asleep. _

_A while later I was woken up by someone tapping me on the ribs with their foot. I looked up and meet a pair of icy blue eyes._

"_You're such an idiot" Gill teased as he helped me up. _

"_Well hello to you too." I shot back poking him on the nose. I began picking up my tools I had lying around and took them into the barn and dumped them on the floor. When I walked back outside, I caught Gill leaning down and stroking Cloud's wool._

_He jumped up, obviously embarrassed. I laughed and walked back over to him._

"_You can try out the 'sheep pillow' if you really want to, Gill!" I laughed and laid my head back down on said pillow. I looked up at Gill and he was observing me closely, I felt scarlet red rush to my cheeks. I patted the spot next to me._

"_Fine." He said bluntly. He laid down next to my head and closed his eyes. "You know this isn't half bad." He grumbled._

"_Well when it's time for me to sheer her again, I'll make you a pillow." I grinned eagerly. He didn't respond to me so I poked him in the ribs. I laughed quietly. He had fallen asleep. I sat up and went to get my camera._

_When I came back he was still asleep. I snapped a quick picture and smiled._

_I pulled out a pencil from my rucksack and scribbled down a quick message. _

'_Who's the idiot now? You work too much! Silly Gill! I got to go buy some seeds, See ya later!_

_From your bestest friend Molly'_

_I tucked the picture in the front cover of one of his books he left sitting next to him and left._

_When I came back to my fields about an hour later, he was gone._

_There was a picture tucked amongst Cloud's wool. I picked it up and blushed. It was a picture of me asleep on Cloud. He must have taken it before he woke me up. On the back he left a quick note._

'_Don't tell anyone you saw me like that, Idiot. See you at work tomorrow._

_-Gill'_

_I smiled and went into my house and stuck the picture inside one of my drawers on my dresser._

_This is the last time I spoke to him before he left_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I tried to shake the memory from my mind. Silent tears came and ran down my face and soaked into Cloud's wool. Goddess I missed him.

I sat up when I heard light footsteps approach my farm. I turned to face a shocked Renee. I stood slowly and she ran to me and hugged me.

"It's ok Molly, I won't tell anyone, and Toby won't either!" she cried at my obvious sorrow.

Still missing him…

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- OOOKKK this is Chpater 3 and it is mostly a filler chapter for the main chunk of this story to start in chapter 4. I tried to get this to 1,000 words but there have been NO REVIEWS. Reviews are what inspire me to write more!**

Chapter 3: Box of letters

I cannot believe the people I put up with on this island!

I stormed back towards my house after my usual lunch at the Inn and some new douche-bag waiter decided to be rude and junk.

I came in and ordered some ravioli and didn't want his attitude! Maybe I get my feeling hurt to easily? He was quite handsome, but not to where I find him attractive. He has orange- blonde wispy hair with about a 1000 bobby-pins holding out of his face. I couldn't really tell what he was wearing due to the ankle length, green apron that covered his clothes. To top it all off, he had alluring amethyst eyes.

Too bad I wasn't falling for it. He already had Maya wrapped around his pasty little finger.

As I made my way to my front door I reached into my pocket for my key ring, and of course being the clumsy me I dropped them and picked them up. When I bent over to pick them up, I noticed my mail box flag up, telling me I had mail.

I literally threw the rusty metal door off of the old thing and grabbed the 2 dusty wrinkled letters out of it. I hoped to the goddess that they were from Gill.

Just my luck….

Both of the letters were mine that I had sent to Gill. They had bright red stamps saying 'return to sender' on them. I think he was in Flower-bud Village or was it Mineral Town?

From now on I'll just put them in a box and keep them until he gets back!

I rushed into my house and dug under my bed to find an old ratty shoebox, a pencil and a wrinkled piece of paper. Perfect!

I placed my first 2 letters in the box and sat down at my table and began to write another letter to him. I wrote about Chase or Chance, whatever his name was and how my crops were doing (btw they are not growing at all!) Then I told him how much I missed him and that I wanted him to come back soon. I place the folded piece of paper in the box with the others, after writing the date on it, and threw it under my bed.

This can be my box of letters!

"MOLLY!" I heard a hyper, overdramatic voice yell from outside.

"I'll be out in a sec Luke!" leave it to the blue-haired carpenter to be there when my spirits are down. I met him outside and we went to go play with the snake in Praline Woods. We are such fools. Gill would frown upon us right now, but I hope he is happy were ever he may be!

After leaving Praline Woods, I went to survey my always failing fields. I huffed and twirled around like a drama queen to come face to face with that explorer dude who looks like Indiana Jones.

"Umm, it's Cain right?" I poked questioningly. I doubted that was his name, but it's a good try.

He cleared his throat and began "No it's Calvin, you rescued me in the mines remember?" he let out a hearty laugh. "Well, it was more like me helping you."

Ooooh that's right! Luke and I stumbled into the mines, after my first few weeks here, drunk off our butts running from 'the plaid monster' aka Gill Hamilton. Then we came to some ruins that Luke peed on while I skipped off and found said Indiana Jones impersonator.

He cleared his throat and began again "Uh, anyways I heard you talking to yourself about some tree sapling that ways 'special' or something and I found an odd tree sapling I thought could be useful."

Then I thought back- a few days ago I was at the Inn having lunch with Ben and Alan. He must have heard me talking to them, thinking I was crazy!

"YES!" I shrieked excitingly "Show me whatcha found!" He turned and waved for me to follow. I began skipping beside him, humming a random song that I made up. He gave me a quizzical look and I followed behind him as he walked towards the mines

Maybe Gill will be come back to Waffle Island soon! But that will only happen if Calvin's tree sapling he found fixes the problem!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Oh Chase

**A/N- Longest. Chapter. Ever. I haven't updated in soooo long! I hope you enjoy though. THis chapter was thrown together on less than an hour.**

** ALSO- i posted this chapter and went back and reread the others and somethings in this chapter contrasic things said in other chapters. For example- In chapter 2 she said she looked down at her watch and in this chapter it talks about her watch she bought from mira. I don't have the documents to change previous chapters so just forget that and read this!**

Chapter 4: Oh Chase

I starred at Alan who was currently flying away with my shovel.

"ALAN!" I yelled at him while he flew down the mountain side away from the Goddess Spring. Does he not want me to plant that sapling.

"Molly, Molly it's not the right one!" He said struggling to put the oversized shovel in that damn bear cave.

"Will you PLEASE calm down and explain to me what's going on?" I sassed while putting my hands on my hips.

"That tree sapling that you brought up here is EVIL" he told me dramatically while pretending to faint.

"Ok so where is the sapling then?"

"I don't know, that's for you to find out" he said calmly and then vanished.

"Damn sprites…" I growled under my breath as I walked down the curvy mountain path and then over to the gap between the ground and the massive old tree root.

"Who in the hell are you talking to?" said a sarcastic, rude voice from behind me. I grimaced as I turned around. It's that stupid purple eyed, feminine chef from the Inn yesterday.

"Actually a better question is why you're here?" I spat back at him.

"I asked first" Chase snarled. Ok so it's this game he's playing

"I was not talking to myself if that's what you're implying" I grumbled

"Ok whatever. I was out here looking for some bamboo shoots to cook with" He admitted. I smirked, seeing that my rucksack was bursting at the seams with them.

"Why do you need them?"

"Yolanda needs me to cook a dish using bamboo shoots and the best quality ones are from up here"

Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him one. I reached into my bag and grabbed two of the shining things and held them out to him.

"Don't just stand there, I'm giving you them." I mentally cursed under my breath. I could feel red rushing to my cheeks. Wait! Why am I blushing?

"Uh, thanks, I guess" He grabbed them out of my hands and turned to walk back into Caramel River District.

"I'll pay you back sometime" he said while winking. Dammit that chef…

*Later that night*

After finally finishing working in the ever failing fields, and then studying in the library about tree saplings and shit, I was finally able to get home and get in bed.

I pulled my ratty quilt over my head and closed my eyes.

"Knock, knock Molly!" I heard coming from outside my door.

I got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Who is knocking on my door at 1 am?" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes.

I swung open the door to reveal that damn chef holding a bowl of something and a smirk. He then almost dropped the bowl and his face turned bright red.

"Uh, Chase?" I asked hesitantly. Then it dawned on me. I was currently wearing a low cut and very short silk nightgown. It gets so hot in my house that this is the only suitable thing to wear.

I quickly covered myself and slammed the door. I ran to my dresser and grabbed a long fluffy robe. I putt it on and tied it tight. What would Gill say if he say if he saw me like this? I thought as I tied the robe tightly around my waist.

"M-mmolly put on some clothes you idiot" I said mimicking his voice. I laughed and walked back over to the door to see if the peachy haired chef had recovered.

I opened the door slowly to see him sitting on my front steps, his head in his hands.

"Chase, what are yo- I mean uh are you ok?" I questioned while closing my door and sitting down on the steps with him.

"Molly, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were sleeping and stuff, I just wanted to bring some of the soup I made with those bamboo shoots you gave me. I didn't mean to see you like that" He didn't get a chance to finish because I put my hand over his mouth to stop his rambling. He mumbled into my hand for a moment before stopping and blushing.

I ignored his flustered self and grabbed the bowl out of his hand. He smiled and I looked up at him. The moonlight was reflecting off his eyes, they purple seemed to swirl with a darker violet to make a beautiful liquid set of eyes. I blushed but hoped he couldn't see.

"I made it before my shift was over at the bar"

"Oh that's why you came over so late" I said pulling the lid off the bowl and smelling the steam that came off it. I made my mouth water.

"Yeah sorry about that" He said shyly while rubbing the back of his head. He handed me a spoon from one of the pockets in his apron.

I spooned out a bite and slowly poured it into my mouth. The flavors danced on my tounge and all the way down my throat. It was delicious. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You like it?" he asked

"Yeah I really do, you are a great chef" I said while poking the side of his arm.

The next hour flew by fast; I continued to eat the delicious soup while we talked about our past before we came to Waffle Island. But not the gushy sad stuff, we barely knew each other.

Chase told me about coming here a few years to train under Yolanda and last spring he left to deal with some family things and returned two days ago.

I told him about how my cousin Kevin died and left this farm to rot away. I had been going to a small community college (after I moved away from the sunshine islands) in the city and jumped on the chance to come here.

Before I knew it, the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon. I barely noticed, I was so tired and the side of my house was so comfy and warm. I snuggled into it before falling asleep. Not one time during our talk did I think of the boy I loved, Gill.

*The next morning*

I yawned and stretched as I rose out of bed. I had a god awful crick in my neck.

I went into my bathroom and showered and got dressed in my green work clothes. The only ones I own.

I then went into my kitchen and made myself a bowl of cheerio's. I set the bowl on my table and finally took noticed to the piece of paper propped up in the middle of my table.

I picked it up and unfolded it and began to read the neat handwriting.

"_Molly-_

_Last night you feel asleep on my shoulder as we watched the sunrise. Come visit me sometime today at the Inn._

_Chase"_

I dropped the paper and felt a small tear fall off my face. I realized I never once thought of Gill that whole night and that I really missed him.

"Oh Chase" I choked out through my crying. I covered my face and collapsed onto one of the chairs at my table. I didn't want hurt either one of these boys.

And to think that 2 days ago I hated the violet eyed sarcastic chef, and now we are becoming friends.

After composing myself after my 'I miss Gill' meltdown, I went outside and huffed at the state of my crops. I rang the bell for my sheep, cows, chickens and ducks to come graze.

I checked my watch I bought from Mira last week. _8:27_

Well I have time to kill before I go to the Inn.

I took the path that went intoMaple Lake District and walked around, taking in the sights and clean air I didn't get back in the city.

I then went up the path towards Waffle Town and walked into the Inn. They were full of people. Mayor Hamilton was sitting at a table eating wait I assumed was something covered in potatoes. Maya was running around doing god knows what. Luke, Bo and Dale were all at a table looking at menus. Dale had an annoyed expression as Luke fist pumped at something and laughed loudly. Today was Saturday so it was their day off.

I walked over to the bar to find Kathy doing dishes and Chase cooking.

I took a seat and sighed. I was exhausted from staying up till 6 and getting up before 8.

"Kathy, I know it's only 10 in the morning but can I have some kind of alcohol?" She turned around from the sink and looked at me.

"We usually don't open the bar this early but you look like you're going to fall over. I get ya something to wake ya up a bit" She said kindly. I'm glad I have a bartender as a friend. She walked over to the other side of the bar and started pouring stuff.

Chase was turned around looking at me, with the same tired expression I was wearing plastered across his face. He walked over to me and leaned on the counter with elbows, his head resting in his hands, watching me closely.

"I'm sorry I kept you up so late" He apologized. I looked up from where I was face down on the bar counter to meet a pair of stunning eyes. He smiled.

Kathy must have been standing there and I hadn't been noticing. She cleared her throat loudly and caught both of our attentions.

She placed two glasses down in front of us. Chase gave her a confused expression.

"You both look exhausted, here's one on the house." She said walking off and going back to here station at the sink.

"Um, Ok but what's in it?" Chase said picking up the small glass and looking at the contents suspiciously.

"Does it matter? Whatever it is better wake me up" I said smugly while throwing back the contents of the glass in my mouth. He copied me and we both looked at Kathy. My tongue was not only on fire but my stomach rolled as the drink hit my stomach.

"Kind of…strong" Chase said almost falling over. His eyes bugged out.

Kathy looked at him and smirked.

"Maybe next time 'lover boy' you won't be out so late with your girlfriend." Kathy poked, pointing at me. He frowned at the nickname and then blushed.

"He is NOT my boyfriend" I yelled. I tried to stand up but fell out of my barstool and smacked into something big and squishy.

"Molly!" Chase scrambled around the bar to see if I was ok. Wait why was he concerned for me?

I opened my eyes to find that my head was resting on Mayor Hamilton's big gut. He stood there flusted and pushed my shoulders up so I was standing.

"I'm so sorry Mayor Hamilton." I said bowing to him. Maybe he knew about sapling or about Gill. Either one would help with the whole sapling issue. Gill knew a lot about the sprites, as did the Mayor.

"Chase I hate to bother you but something back here is burning" Kathy said poking here head around the corner of the bar.

"Oh shit!" Chase yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the Inn. He let go of my arm, which he had a very tight grip on, as if I would fall over again, and ran back into the kitchen.

The Mayor blew off this whole occurrence and went back to his table. I ran over to his table and sat across from him and smiled.

"Ok, Molly, I know you want something." The Mayor started slowly. He began cutting into the potato mixture on his plate with the silverware.

"Before I begin I am sorry about bumping into you back there." I almost said something rude about his 'Baby Bump' as Luke and I call it but didn't.

"I was just going up there to get a glass of water but it is no big deal" He said with a big stupid grin.

"Listen Mayor, do you know anything about the Harvest Goddess Tree?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth he lost his grin and stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said walking over the the cash register.

"What about Gill? None of the mail I send is getting through to him. This is important!"

"I'm sorry Molly but I think you are a bad influence on my child and don't want you talking to him. He is away on business. And the tree is unimportant. You need to work on your shipments to improve the Island."

He paid for his meal and left. I slammed my foot down. The Mayor and I used to be such good friends when I first moved here. When I started working at the Town Hall, he showed signs of disproval.

Elli told me not to worry about it but I have the weekends off and have to go back there tomorrow. I hope he isn't so mad he will fire me. I need the job as a stable income source.

I left the Inn and went to the beach to clear my head. I stopped by the general store and picked up some paper and pens.

I sat by the lighthouse and started writing a letter to Gill. Hopfully with the help of Elli I can get this letter to Gill.


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion

**Here is chapter 5! I've had this chapter saved on my computer forever. The lack of reviews isnt helping at all... Anyways now that schools been out for a while, I've struck writers gold on this story as far as Ideas. Sorry about the last chapter, I wrote it during finals week and it is very crappy.**

Chapter 5: Confusion

I awoke to find a starry sky above me, and my clothes covered in sand. Apparently I had fallen asleep by the lighthouse. I wouldn't be surprised.

I sat up and stretched and gathered my papers that were strewn about in the sand. Then I heard a faint sound of someone breathing. Then in my still half asleep state, turned and looked at the source.

That damn chef, again!

Chase was sitting in the sand next to me and he was asleep and slightly snoring. That's when I realized he was talking in his sleep.

"Molly, molly, molly…" he mumbled while rolling over facing the other way.

Screw it, I'm leaving his sorry ass here. I stood up and began walking to my farm while looking over my papers that I had written before I fell asleep. There were 2 whole pages full of my writing, all of them supposed letters to Gill. They explained everything. That I was in love with him.

Oh god! I hope Chase didn't read these! I found one more piece of paper that was folded in half in the stack of unused pieces of paper. It wasn't my hand writing either.

By that time I had walked all the way through Caramel River District and to my house on the hill. I got inside and checked the clock _2:34 am_. Well seeing that I most likely fell asleep around 4 pm I wasn't going to tired. Back to the note I found…

I unfolded it and read it carefully.

_Dear Molly, _

_I don't know where to start so I'll start from when I first met you. You poured tomato juice on me and licked my face, making me extremely frustrated and angry. The reason I behaved as so was because I was hiding the fact that it was love at first sight. After 2 seasons of getting to know you I was taken away because the island was failing and my foolish father was too concerned with my safety to realize I could help._

_After being away from you for this long I bet you think my feelings have changed- but they haven't. This is the only letter I was able to get to you with the help of Chase and Elli. I'm sorry but my father won't allow for you to reply. I hope you find a way to save this island! Look for the seedling of hope!_

_With Love,_

_Gill Hamilton._

I shook as I read the lines on the paper. Tears began to fall and I collapsed onto my couch. The letter was in his perfect penmanship and the smell of fresh tomatoes and coffee clung to the paper.

I frowned and pulled out the box of letters under my bed and put my two pieces of paper and his note in the box shutting it for now. I need to move on, I told myself. The island is impossible to heal, I'll never see him. These negative thoughts should help me move on a bit from him. I'll keep looking for the sapling and when the time comes Gill will return. I sighed and layed down on my bed, suddenly feeling tired. A calm feeling washed over me and I entered a dream.

_I awoke in the Waffle Town Square, my cousin Kevin was standing there waving like an idiot._

"_Kevin, are we in heaven?" I asked him. This would be the only sensible question, seeing that he is dead._

"_No I am quite far from dead."_

"_Wait what do you mean?" I asked, still confused. He took off running down the stairs. I followed him throughout Waffle Town, looking like an idiot. I stopped when he launched himself over the fence around the Mayor's house. _

_Luke and I on several occasions would get scolded for even looking in there. Well it is a dream. I too jumped the fence and looked around the garden for Kevin. He stood below one of the tall trees next to the house with a big grin on his face._

"_This is the answer to all your questions" He said before disappearing in a cloud of fog and glitter._

I awoke to a loud knocking on my door and sound of the purpled-eyed chef outside my door. I looked at the clock again _7:23 am _ Wow I slept a lot, I guess I'm just tired.

"knock knock Molly" I heard him say as he opened my unlocked door slowly.

"Hey Chase" I said calmly letting out a loud yawn. Then my stomach growled loudly.

"I guess I'm just a little hungry" I said shyly. Why am I being so nice today?

"How about you go take care of your animals and I'll cook you breakfast" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Wait a second, that damn chef is showing kindness?

I finally stood up from the bed and immediately felt dizzy. Maybe it was something I ate. I straightened up and walked towards the door and past him. As I opened the door I turned around to see him giving me an odd look.

"What?" I asked rudely. My stomach was getting tight and my palms were sweaty.

"Molly are you alright? You look pale" He said nicely while walking closer to me.

"I'm fine!" I yelled. Then I hunched over and emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor.

"Oh jeez, Kathy called in sick yesterday with the flu" He said looking away from the pile of vomit on the floor. "You must have it too." I looked at him and frowned. He threw his hand over his mouth. He must have a weak stomach.

"On second thought how about I go take care of the animals and then make you some soup." he said quickly before jumping over the puke and running out the door. What a sissy.

I went over to the closet and took out a mop and some towels and cleaned up the floor while trying not to puke again. I then changed into my pj's and lyed down and flipped on the TV.

After about 20 minutes I began to worry for Chase. What was taking him so long?

Just then, the door flew open to reveal said chef. He wasn't wearing his usual chef get up. He had on a pair of loose fitting black jeans and a light yellow pullover hoodie. He also had a blue duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

I giggled as I noticed chicken feathers and straw stuck in his messy peach hair. He then shook his head like a wet dog except instead of water flying everywhere, it was feathers and straw. This received a fit og laughter from me.

"Shut up…" He said approaching me slowly, setting the bag on my table.

"What's the bag for?" I asked with my hoarse voice.

"Dr. Jin sent some medicine and supplies and I brought some of my stuff because I got put I charge of taking care of you for the next few days" he said pulling out a thermometer and a bowl.

"Oh lucky me" I said sarcastically. My usual smart tongue was back.

He set the bowl down on my nightstand (obviously a throw up bowl) and forced the thermometer into my mouth.

"Mmmh Chase!" I complained as mouth began to ace.

"It's for you own good" he said removing the thing from my mouth and looking at it and shaking his head.

"Damn" he whispered before returning to the bag and bringing a bottle of greenish liquid over to me.

"You're running a fever of 103, you have to take this medicine." with that he opened my mouth with his fingers and poured some into my mouth.

The taste wasn't bad but it wasn't very good either. The aftertaste reminded me of puke and I grimaced.

"Thanks mom" I said with a grin and a giggle.

"Shut up Molly. Just be glad in here and not Jin."

"True that. He's creepy." I complained while pulling the covers over my head.

"Alright get some sleep, dumbass. I'm going to make you some soup then I uh need to talk to ya about something" he mentioned quickly before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sigh. I need to sneak into The Mayors back yard and look whatever my dead or alive cousin showed me in that dream.

I guess I'll worry about it later, I'm exhausted already.

CHASE'S POV

I chopped up several vegetables before throwing them into a pot and starting the heat. I brung the basic ingredients from my house for a huge pot of chicken noodle soup that should last a few days.

I mixed in some spices and chopped up some chicken and stirred it all in the pot. The whole house began to fill with the warm aroma of the soup.

Molly. Man that girl was something. I should of just carried her home last night instead of looking through her notes, hiding my friend Gill's letter and falling asleep. It's my fault she's sick.

I wouldn't even be here if I didn't have that gut feeling of needing to protect her all the time. It seems silly but I guess I have a little crush on her. Ever since that night with the bamboo shoots, I can't stop think about her.

Carrots are Molly

Trees are Molly

Sunshine is Molly

I'm head over heels for her and here I am waiting on her hand and foot. What an opportunity.

Still, I don't stand much of a chance with her. I read her notes to Gill. She's in love with him and there's nothing I can do.

Maybe she will learn to move on. The island will help itself. It's mother nature for goddess sake. And in time when Gill returns I will try to forget all the feelings I have for her but for now, why not do something about it. I

I realized I had been staring at the pot of soup on the stove and checked it and stirred it slowly, then I tasted it and liked what it tasted like. Not too much flavor to hurt her stomach but enough to suit her pallet. I spooned out 2 bowls of the soup and carried them back into the main room where Molly looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I swore I felt my heart melt.

Control yourself Chase. I told myself, forcing a smile and trying not to blush.

I set the bowls down on the table and walked over to her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks for taking care of me Chasey-poo" she cooed at me. At first I thought she was crazy then I remembered. Dr. Jim told me something about the medicine making her a bit tired and loopy.

"Do you want to try to eat anything Molly?" I asked fearing the answer would invoke more embarrassing nicknames. I felt blood rush to my checks and down my neck.

"Chasey dear, why are you blushing? Do I need to put my robe on?" she asked in her far away ditsy like voice.

She wasn't wearing the revealing silky night gown from a few nights ago, she had on a pair of flannel PJ's with heart and chicken designs on them. Only her…

"No you don't have to unless you want to. Here try some soup." I said handing the bowl to her. She sat up and eyed the contents suspiciously.

"Now Chasey you aren't going to kill me with this are you?" she looked up at me again with her big brown eyes and a serious expression. Damn, my heart was flying a mile a minute. I wanted to wrap her into a hug and tell her I loved her but that wouldn't be right.

She sat up and accepted the bowl with no further argument. She took the spoon and took a bite. She smiled the. Her face grew pale. Before I could react and try and help, she threw the bowl in the floor covering my sock covered feet in hot soup and grabbed the bowl on her night stand and threw up again. I gently reached over and pulled her short hair out of the range of fire and forced my weak stomach to stay strong for her.

Isn't this going to be a fun couple of days…

**Attention Readers! I want at least 10 review on this stroy before I post the next chapter, Got it? I need inspration! feel free to share your ideas with me!**


	6. Chapter 6 SpoilerLime ahead

**Well I was going to wait until I got some more reviews, buuuut i hit "writers gold" on an idea for this chapter and the next. So heres and early update! enjoy!**

Chapter 6- You're Crazy!

"Molly?"

"Chase?"

"Molly, Molly, Molly…"

"What Chase?"

"Oh Molly…"

"WHAT!" I stared down the purpled-eyed chef in front of me. He slowly lowered his hand down and looked up at me.

"Check Mate." He said moving his piece on the board.

"No way! You cheated!" I jumped out of my seat at my table and threw the chess board in the air, sending the game pieces everywhere.

"I did not! You just suck at this game!"

"Whatever, I'm just sick of being stuck inside my house for the past week and a half with you!" I screamed at him before stomping into my bathroom.

I haven't thrown up in days, but I spoke with Irene on the phone and she insisted I stay away from other people because I was still contagious, same goes for Chase; because apparently he had it too but had no symptoms or some shit. I don't care.

Well today we are going to Caramel Falls! I'm sick of playing chess or watching the weather on TV.

I reached into the cabinet under my sink and pulled out my swim suit. A simple black bikini. I threw it on and decided I looked acceptable for a "sick" person.

"Alright Chase grab your trunks we are going to Caramel Falls!" I said throwing the door to my bathroom open. He looked up at me from picking up chess pieces off the floor and turned bright red. Typical.

"M-Molly what are you t-talking about?" He murmured scratching the back of his neck and looking at the floor. He then shook his head, regaining his composure.

"I told you, I sick of being cooped up in my house, so let's go!"

After negotiating with the ignorant chef, we finally reached the Falls. It was truly beautiful this spring.

I pulled the baggy T-shirt I was wearing off and ran towards the water's edge.

"Molly this is ridiculous you need to be at home in your bed." He said with his arms crossed. A pink blush still evident on his cheeks.

I had to admit, for a stupid chef, Chase had a nice body. Oh my god what am I thinking?

His stomach was toned, not a six pack, but still toned. His arms showed signs of muscles. Not like Owen sized muscles but still. He was clad in a pair of plain red trunks.

I turned away from him with a huff and dipped my toes in the cloudy blue water.

"Oh that's really cold!" I squealed, running away from the water.

"You're such a girl" he said shaking his head "It's only spring, what did you expect."

"Well there's only one way to do this."

"And what would that be?"

I said nothing more and turned around and walked around to the path up to the hot spring. I then trekked up the path and stood at the top of waterfall and looked down at Chase.

"You can't be serious" He said calmly, his arms still crossed.

I took a deep breath and jumped down towards the deep pool of water below. I let out a loud girly scream as I plunged into the cold spring water.

As I came back up to the surface of the water, I saw Chase doubled over laughing. His laugh wasn't deep or creepy; it was a warm, sweet sound. Wait WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

I shook my head like a dog, trying to clear the thoughts from my mind. This made him laugh even more.

"Yo-You're such an idiot!" He spit out between fits of laughter.

"Let's see you jump in."

"No way"

"Wimp" I stated walking out of the water, approaching him. I walked increasing closer to him until my face was inches from his.

"Jump" I said bluntly.

"And if I don't?" he said quickly looking around avoiding eye contact. His cheeks pink.

I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him with me behind the waterfall, headed for the path I took previously when Chase suddenly stopped.

"What, are you chicken?" I teased as I turned around to face him.

But instead of a sharp remark, I was met by a pair of warm, lips?

My eyes flew open wide and I jerked back quickly, removing my grip on his wrist. He opened his eyes and looked upset.

"B-but you name called and G-gill and-"He put his hand over my mouth.

"Forget it, Idiot."

And then he was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed jumping in the air and running up the path to the hot springs. I plugged in quickly, the hot water burning from where I was in the previously cold water. It snapped me out of whatever daze I was in, like waking up.

"Gill…" When I said his name I no longer felt anything. But I loved him! What is this damn chef doing to me!

I put my hand on my mouth, where his was… I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Chase, you're crazy…"

I slowly got out of the water and walked down to where I left my clothes. I then walked back towards my house, my mind racing. I snapped out of it when I tripped over something, more like someone.

I looked down to see Luke, asleep, in the middle of the path. I kicked him swiftly in the ribs, jokingly of course.

"Hey, get up" I said quietly, continuing the walk to my house.

"Molly? What's wrong? You look sad." He said. Luke is like the older brother I never had, Always there for me when I need someone to help me through hard times.

"My l-life is such a mess! And now C-chase and" I finally surrendered to the tears. I saw Luke's eyes widen and then he pulled me into a hug. I don't know how long we stood there, but by the time I had ran out of tears and was reduced to small hiccups, the sun was setting.

"It's ok Molly! How about you come to the bar and hang out with Me, Owen, Selena and Kathy!" He exclaimed happily.

"but Chase works there!" I sobbed and ran towards my house. I ran in and slam the door shut and slumped up against the door, sobbing.

But this is not how "Happy Molly" would handle stuff! I got up out of the floor and went and showered and changed into a cute bar outfit which was a short black skirt with a pink V-neck with a simple short sleeved black sweater.

I brushed my hair and put a plain pink headband on. Then I put a little bit of make-up on, I barely even owned any.

Next I exited my bathroom and walked into the kitchen. I noticed all of Chase's things were gone, and the counters were clean.

I then walked into my main living area and found a white wildflower on my table, along with a note.

_Molly,_

_Hey I'm sorry about today. Just forget it happened._

_Would you like to go to the Flower Festival with me?_

_It's this Saturday._

_If so, meet me at the Sundae Inn at 11 am._

_Chase_

"Damn Chef…" I mumbled to myself as I put on my white sandals and grabbed my wallet off of my nightstand.

As I turned around towards my door, I saw the shoebox that's contained the letters to and from Gill.

I need to face the facts; I can't revive this island right now. I'll look in the Mayors backyard for whatever my dead/alive cousin showed me in my dream, but I doubt it will make things better. I looked around my house and noticed little trinkets and things Gill had gotten me or things I got that reminded me of him.

I went around and gathered them up and put them in the box. Finally I went over to my bookshelf and pulled the last one. It was little tomato figurine, but it had eyes and a little smile.

I got this last fall at one of the festivals.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Molly come on already." I looked up and saw my best friend Gill ushering me up the stair towards town square._

"_You don't have to be so pushy" I joked elbowing him in the ribs and giggling._

"_Well let's look around at some of the vendors, shall we?"_

"_Sure!" I said enthusiastically. _

_When we came to Anissa's booth, I looked at all the good produce; it was a lot better than mine. This soil is just getting so poor these days._

_At the end of table she had, there were several little figurines of fruit and veggies, all smiling._

"_How creepy" Gill commented. I picked up a tomato one._

"_Awe look Gill, it looks like you!" I cooed at him, smiling like a little kid._

"_Stop it…" He said looking at the ground, his face was bright red._

"_Anissa, how much for this one?" I asked politely _

"_That will be 150 gold" She said with a smile._

_I handed her the money and looked back at Gill_

"_You really wasted your money on that thing?" he asked coldly._

"_Don't act like you don't love it" I teased again._

_He chuckled nervously. _

"_Thanks Anissa." I said, bowing _

"_You guys are such a cute couple!" She giggled. My face twisted into an odd expression. I hate when people say stuff like this…_

"_We aren't dating." Gill said bluntly before walking off with his hands in his pockets._

"_Sorry about him" I said before running after him._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I took the tomato figurine and set it in the box with the rest of stuff of his or stuff that reminded me of our friendship. I then pushed the box back under my bed, never to be seen again.

I walked back into the bathroom and wiped my face, realizing I had started crying.

"I need to move on" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

I looked at the clock _9:43 pm. _Perfect time.

I grabbed my wallet and finally headed out the door, towards the bar at Sundae Inn.

When I reached the door, I could hear loud music and cheers from the already drunken bar goers. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"MOLLY!" I heard my friends yell from their seats at the barstools. I walked over and took a seat next to Luke and smiled.

"What would you like?" asked Kathy, from her spot behind the bar, cleaning a cocktail glass.

"I'll have a blueberry cocktail" I said quickly. As she walked away I glanced back into the kitchen. There he was, his back was turned away from me as he cooked away.

I started noticing little thing about him, that I didn't notice before. He had on his apron, of course, but it covered his front, while he was cooking. _Duh Molly pull yourself together. _But right now I noticed how his jeans fit.

They were loose around his feet where he was wearing his typical flip-flops, but as my eyes traveled up they fit a bit more snug around his butt.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Why am I staring at his butt?_

_It is cute though…_

"AHHH!" I screamed loudly, covering my ears in frustration.

No! I can't be falling for the stupid purple-eyed, dumbass, rude, pink haired, hot, dreamy, guy…

I banged my head down on the bar.

When I looked up everyone in the room was looking at me like I was a madman. Chase was turned around holding a fry pan, looking at me with a blank expression, while Luke looked like a confused dog, his head turned slightly to the side.

And Kathy was trying not to laugh as she stood in front of me holding my drink. I quickly grabbed the glass and drunk the whole thing quickly.

"All take that as you want another." She said still giggling.

By the time she came back with my 5th drink, she gave me a concerned face. Luke and Owen were already off somewhere doing god-knows what, leaving me with 4 empty cocktails, 1 full one already in my hands, and my concerned friend Kathy.

"Is there something going on between you and Chase?" she whispered keeping him out of earshot.

"No" I hiccupped in my drunken state. "Why do yous ask Molly" I slurred. She better just be glad I'm making semi-complete sentences at this point.

"Well you spaced out early and stared at his butt for a full 5 minutes. Care to explain." She questioned

"All I'm saying is he's hot!" I exclaimed.

"SHHH Molly!" Kathy tried putting a hand over my mouth but Chase was already turned around listening.

"Hey you, Chase" I said flirtatiously. "No one has ordered any food in the past 30 minutes, come have a drink!" I exclaimed patting the barstool next to me.

"Kathy?" He looked at her for approval. Hayden wasn't working tonight for some reason and I guess he left her in charge.

"It's fine with me. But you have to deal with the consequences" She said taking the empty glass out of my hands and replacing it with a new full glass.

Chase walked over and took a seat next to me and I turned and gave him a drunken smile.

After I slowly sipped my 9th and final cocktail, Chase had already downed 5, or was it 6, 7?

Hell I don't know but he looks pretty hammered.

"Hey Molly dear?" Chase asked with one arm on the bar counter, his head resting in his hand and looking up at me.

"Yes?" I answered hiccupping

"You're so cute and f-"

I cut him off by grabbing him by the apron and jumping into his lap and kissing him forcefully.

He kissed back before pulling away and looking at me in the eyes.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into" he said quickly pulling me in for another kiss. This one was more passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I tangled my hands in his hair.

"Oh I think I do" I said out of breath.

All Kathy could do was shake her head and clean up our cocktail glasses as we continued to make out in a drunken haste.

"You're Crazy" she said, giggling and walking away.

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of the favorites and reviews but I would like somemore before the next chapter! tHis chapter is kinda short but the next one should be longer! Plus Gill is coming back in less than 5 chapters!**

Chapter 7- Let's pretend this never happened

My mind awoke but I refused to open my eyes. My head was already pounding. This will be the worst hangover in the history of hangovers.

My entire head and face felt like it was burning. I need to get up and puke and drink some coffee. There was a bright burning light I could feel on my face.

I tried to reach my nightstand to turn off my lamp I must have left on last night. Except when I reached over, I couldn't. Something was weighing my waist down and I didn't want to open my eyes to find out. Something under me was burning, really hot making me sweat.

I slowly opened my eyes to discover not something, but someone. A peachy haired, snoring someone.

"WHAT THE HELL, CHASE!" I screamed in his face trying to get off of his chest, still trapped in his arms unable to get away. Said chef in question opened his eyes and took in the situation. His eyes bugged out of his head as he undid his arms from around my waist and threw me off of top of him making me bounce off the bed and on to the floor.

"Molly? How did you get here?" He yelled hoping out of the bed, his entire face red. Oh goddess, he was shirtless! I looked down at myself. And of course I was wearing my most lacey and revealing bra and underwear.

I quickly grabbed the nearest article of clothing and put it on. Of course it was his shirt. At this point I don't care. I looked around the room and noticed it smelled of spices and oranges and there was a rather large kitchen. We are at his house.

"That's what I'd like to know!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"All I remember was drinking cocktails with you and then…" he paused and then turned around and paced the floor.

"What are you doing!" I said throwing my arms in the air!

"…Then we started making out..." he said stopping his pacing and facing me.

"Oh goddess" I said blushing at my behavior.

Then the door opened quickly revealing Anissa and her younger brother Taylor. They had several large boxes of fresh produce in their arms.

"Chase! We have your produce you ordered!" Anissa cheered happily as her and Taylor entered the house.

Anissa dropped the box she was carrying and covered Taylor's eyes. She turned him around and took the boxes from his hands and pushed him out the door.

"What the hell is going on!" she exclaimed quietly not wanting Taylor to overhear. She put one hand on her hip and looked at the scene in front of her and giggled.

What part of this is funny? Chase was clad in only a pair of plain back boxers and I was wearing Chase's shirt but it was still unbuttoned with my lacey undergarments showing

"Don't tell me…" She continued controlling her giggles. "You guys did 'it' last night after you left the bar?" she said busting into a fit of laughter.

Chase and I just looked at each other. How would we know? We were drunk last night and both of us are extremely hung over.

"Who are you to come barging into to someone's house and questioning what they do?" I said pointing at her before running over to the sink and emptying my stomach into it.

"Fantastic" Chase said pushing Anissa out the door and shutting it forcefully behind her.

After I washed my mouth out with a glass of water I went over by the door where Chase was bent over picking up various fruits and vegetables. I bent over and helped him putting them back into the box.

"Any clue on what happened after we left the bar?" he said turning to me, his cheeks were flushed pink.

"No clue… Wait! Maybe Kathy knows something!" I exclaimed in revelation.

"True, she was the one serving us cocktails at the bar." He said walking over to his bed and picking up my clothes and handing them to me.

I quickly pulled his shirt off and put mine on, commanding him to face the other direction.

After we were dressed we headed towards Waffle Town.

Several people gave us strange looks, but neither of us thought anything of it. When we reached Sundae Inn and walked inside, Maya literally tackled Chase to the ground.

"CHASE! Why on earth are you wearing your clothes from yesterday? You too Molly! I thought we had something special but after seeing you two leaving the bar making out and…" Maya rambled on before bursting into sobs and running upstairs.

"Why didn't I go change at my house?" I whispered to him as we walked over to the table where Kathy was sitting.

"Because you're an idiot." He answered quickly.

"She may be an idiot but you seemed pretty smitten by her last night!" Kathy cut in standing up in front of us. "So I'm just making a guess but you guys are here because you want to know what happened last night." She continued leading us to a table on the far side of the Inn.

"Yes please!" I said grabbing her hand and pleading.

"Would you calm down?" Chase exclaimed from across the table.

"Well I would like to know if that dumbass and I slept together!" I yelled rather loud, catching EVERYONE'S attention in the room.

"Now look what you have done!" he fired back at me, creating a bickering fest between us. Yelling insults back and forth until Kathy slapped her hands over our mouths and cleared her throat.

"I hate to say it but I believe it was a case of 'I slept with my best friend while drunk'" Kathy said walking off to behind the bar, doing dishes or something.

After she made her statement I fled from the bar, not looking back until I reached my house. Once inside I changed into my farming green outfit and ran out to my barn, after taking care of all of my animals I rang the bell and ushered them into the field. I then grabbed my hoe and began tearing up new ground to plant some seeds like I never did 2 weeks ago at the start of the season.

After working myself to the bone I went inside and showered and changed into a black sweater and jeans. An outfit I bought just for this occasion. I looked over at my clock _7:46 pm_

Fantastic, the mayor should be at the bar right now enjoying his potato whatever meal. It's the perfect time to sneak into his backyard and do what dead/alive Kevin was talking about in my dream.

As I began the walk down to Waffle Town I saw that stupid chef! He was down on the beach at the edge of Caramel River district. I thought he was working tonight.

Anyways I figured I would have awhile before starting my plan so I walked down to the beach and sat down next to him.

"What do you want Molly?" he stated rudely not bothering to look at me.

"I was just checking to see why you aren't at work tonight."

"Listen I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. With the whole waterfall thing and waking up at my house this morning…" he said looking me in the eyes.

His purple eyes were like liquid; very pretty for a guy. Wait was I falling for this guy? I shook my head out of whatever daze I went into and got serious.

"Let's just pretend yesterday never happened" I admitted. Not breaking eye contact.

He shook his head in agreement and leaned in and kissed my forehead. And for once, I didn't shy away.

**If you noticed at the opening of the story Moly said she was 20. Her birthday is Summer 20th so that would make her 21 now!**

**Hope that clears up any confusion! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Moving On

**I decided to combine 3 chapters into one for this update! Enjoy! I am going to try and update ecery other day from now on. Gill will be coming back soon, but this chapter is filled with ChasexMolly fluff.**

Chapter 8- Moving On

I got out of bed and stretched and walked into my bathroom to get ready for the day and looked in my mirror. My face had dirt splotches on it, and under my eyes were dark blue bags.

I give up. I have spent the past week caught up in this stupid Mayor's backyard scheme. I have barely gotten any sleep and I haven't seen Chase since the day before yesterday when I stopped at the Inn for lunch.

I really don't know what I mean to him, or what we have between us. We aren't dating but I really wouldn't call us just friends. We haven't ever talked about it. With this whole 'Save the Island' thing that the Harvest Sprites have been drilling into my head, I barely have time to think.

Every time I go to the Mayor Hamilton's house, he's always there! Just last night I was walking down the path to Waffle Town at 3 in the morning, when Alan suddenly appeared in front of me. It scared me so bad I tripped over an old tree root and landed in the mud to the side of the path.

He apologized of course but my face had dirt and mud all over it. He wanted to ask me about how the sapling thing was coming. I told him there had been no progress since he asked me last time, less than 3 hours prior when I was looking for information around the Goddess Pond!

Anyways, by the time I reached Hamilton's house, he was nowhere to be seen. So I walked over to the fence and peered in. Once again I was scared shitless for the second time that night when he was suddenly right beside me and asked me what I was doing on his property. We got in an argument and it ended in him calling me a filthy no good farmer and dismissing me.

This is why I give up! This whole thing is going in circles!

I quickly showered and put my farming clothes on and went to take care of my animals. All of my 5 chickens, and 3 ducks were doing fine. Their egg quality was no less than perfect as usual. I then went into my barn and checked on my 2 cows, 2 sheep and my horse.

One of my sheep was pregnant, so I made sure to spend extra time making sure she was comfortable. I collected all the milk and wool and went outside and rung the bell.

I then surveyed my fields to find that my turnips and potatoes were doing excellent but everything else was dying. This week blows.

Today I need to relax and go look at some books in the library. By the time I walked through Town it was pushing 10:30 so I would probably stop at the inn afterwards. I walked into town hall and waved 'hello' to Elli.

After the whole flu incident I decided to quit my job here for a while. With Mayor Hamilton and I getting along terribly, my wages were cut to a bare minimum. I needed to find a new job soon maybe at the General Store or Tailors.

I climbed the stairs quickly and picked up a few books on the islands history as usual and sat down at a table. I scanned the covers of them and had to do a double take on one of them. The book was an off white color with extravagant decorations that were hand drawn. There was a picture of a beautiful woman, I guessed to be the Harvest Goddess based on past books I've read.

Around her was a tree, it was massive with large leaves. I wonder… Could that be the Mother Tree?

But what stood out the most was that the book had no title. At the bottom written in the ever recognizable penmanship was the name _Gill Hamilton_

No way! Gill wrote this book?

I quickly flipped open the cover to find pages upon pages of his handwriting. It must be from when he was younger! He told me countless times on how he and the Harvest sprites used to be friends and they had this quilt.

I put the other books back on the shelf and tucked the book into my rucksack and sprinted out of Town Hall, leaving behind a bewildered looking Elli at the front desk. I'm going to keep this book on permanent check out for a few days while I gather information.

As I reached the steps leading down into Waffle Town I slowed my running down. As I turned the corner towards the Inn, my stomach let out a loud growl.

"Well I guess it's lunch time" I giggled to myself, opening the door and walking in and taking my regular seat at the corner bar seat; almost directly across from the currently cooking, peachy haired chef.

Said chef turned and faced me, he looked rather surprised.

"Molly? Goddess I haven't seen you in ages!" he exclaimed sarcastically

"Chill out it has only been 2 days" I snapped back

"A lonely 2 days at that" he mumbled turning back around to continuing cooking.

Kathy turned around form washing dishes and came up to take my order.

"How are you and lover boy?" she said raising her eyebrows and winking.

"Cut the crap Kathy. I'll have the usual please." I said without emotion or reaction to her teasing.

"Fine, Fine" she mumbled scribbling down my order on her notepad and handing the paper to Chase. She then walked down to the other end of the bar to fetch me a glass of plain Coke.

"Really Molly, an omelet with cheese again?" Chase said not bothering to turn around. He made his way to the refrigerator and grabbed the necessary ingredients. "You could have made this at home yourself and saved some money."

"Yeah well I can't cook worth a damn." I replied taking a swig of soda.

"Well, I'll teach you sometime." He said cracking the egg into the pan dramatically.

"What about tonight?" I requested. He turned and faced me

"Do I have to?" he whined and then chuckled.

"Hey, you offered. Plus I know you get off early because of the festival tomorrow."

"Then it's a date." Chase replied, obviously without thinking.

"Oh a date?" I said sarcastically moving my eyebrows flirtatiously. He was turned to the side watching me as he flipped my omelet. He nearly missed catching it and his cheeks burned red as he quickly faced the direction of the stove.

"Ahem…Yeah I guess so" He said, regaining his composure and handing me my plate, scratching the back of his head.

"Yay!" I yelled throwing my arms around his neck "I miss you Chasey!" Obviously I was doing this to make him embarrassed and to piss Maya off.

She glared at me from across the room and the stuck her tongue out at me. How mature.

After paying for lunch, which left my wallet bone dry, I decided tonight we should make grilled fish and pasta. So I went inside and grabbed my fishing rod and walked back into Waffle Town and went to the beach.

After sitting in the sand for a few hours I finally caught 2 decent sized fish, which took a while because there was a storm out at sea and not many fish were biting. I gathered my things and looked down at my watch _5:28 pm_ Dammit time flies!

I quickly scribbled down what I needed Chase to bring and took off towards Sundae Inn. They were closing at 6 and figured he would stop at his house afterwards and come straight to my house, which left me little time to prepare! I ran inside, nearly trampling Maya, and continued my run until I stopped frantically in front of Chase, who was busy cooking someone's meal.

He didn't have time to react as I shoved the small wad of paper in his mouth and sprinted out.

As I passed tables, I heard many 'What a strange girl' or 'is she on medication' and 'that poor chef'.

I laughed as I made it to my house huffing and puffing. I rang the bell and threw water on my crops and made my way into my house. I got into the shower and washed off any dirt and to make sure I smelled nice.

I got out and left my hair wrapped in my towel as I threw on a simple blue shirt with a white skirt. I looked at the clock _6:07_ Shit, I don't have much time!

I began picking up trash around my house and picked up all the dirty clothes stacked by my bathroom door and shoved them in my closet. I then wiped down the kitchen counters and set the two fish on a cutting board for later.

I went into the bathroom and took the towel off of my head. I brushed my short brown hair out hoping it would hair dry a bit. I put a little mascara on and smiled at myself. Good enough.

Just as I exited the bathroom, I heard Chase at the door

"Knock knock Molly" he said as he entered through my always unlocked door with a grin. He set 2 plastic bags down on the table and looked at me with a grin

"What's got you so chipper?" I asked sarcastically

"Just being here with you" he beamed, earning a dark blush from me.

"Well let's get cooking" I said gesturing towards my kitchen, trying to change the subject.

"Wait, put this on" he stopped me, handing me an orange apron, obviously one of his from home. "Wouldn't want you to get your pretty outfit dirty" he added.

"Shut up" I mumbled covering my cheeks.

As we entered the kitchen I put the apron on. It came down past my ankles and all the way down to the floor.

"I forgot you're a bit shorter than me" he laughed putting his on.

"Hey! Five foot five is not short! You are just really tall!" I pouted, frowning up at him. He had to be at least 5 inches taller than me.

We both burst out laughing and began cooking dinner. After about an hour of goofing off, teasing and cooking, dinner was served. I managed to learn several things.

One, don't microwave metal and two, don't throw flour at Chase without expecting him to do it back. We both had flour on our faces and in our hair, but hey, we had fun! We both grabbed some plates and sat down at the table to eat.

"I haven't had this much fun since I first moved here!" I exclaimed as we traded words over the yummy meal.

"Really? What was it that was fun then?" he asked, curious.

"Oh the first day I was here, Gill made me angry so I dumped lumpy tomato juice on him" I grinned recalling the memory.

"I remember when we were younger, Gill was like that." Chase said. His smile fading.

"Like what?"

"He wasn't much fun to be around. Like would you be able to have a night like tonight with him?" He said pointing his fork at me.

"No he's too uptight" I answered quickly.

"Exactly" he said taking a bite of fish.

"Hey! Wait just a damn minute!" I yelled, anger boiling in my blood. "Don't come in my house and try to prove you're better than him!"

"So you're saying I'm not?" He fired back rudely.

"No I uh don't know..." I said quieter. I was losing control, my eyes watered and I tried to keep the angry tears in. "I'm trying to move on, I just-" I was cut off by a strong set of arms wrapping around me, comforting my broken heart.

I threw my arms around Chase's neck and cried into his shoulders.

"It's ok, I'm sorry" he comforted me, rubbing my shoulders as tried to control my sobs.

"He was my first love, so moving on has been tough. I'm sorry I've been mean to you, Chase" I said swallowing my sobs in and controlling myself.

"I really like you" I mumbled into his shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled." Good" he said simply, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me of the ground in a bone crushing Luke-like hug.

I giggled at the comparison as he set me back down, both of us grinning ear to ear. My face still tear stained.

"Now let's go wash your face and eat some of the cake I brought for dessert." he said pulling me by the hand into my bathroom. He set me up on the counter and grabbed a washcloth and washed away where my make-up was messed up.

"I'm not a little kid, Chase. I can wash my own face." I said jumping down from the countertop. "Now let's eat some cake!" I exclaimed running back into the kitchen.

"Then don't act like a kid" he said following me closely behind. After eating some delicious orange cake, I turned on my TV set and pulled out the only DVD I owned.

Friday the 13th, a scary movie of course.

"Dun dun dun" I called out dramatically, showing him the movie case.

"Alright, let's watch it" he agreed as he took a seat on my sofa. I put in the DVD and clicked off my light. I then joined him on the sofa. As the opening credits began, I already felt shivers go down my spine. I have seen this movie a thousand times but it still scares me!

At first we both sat in silence, not touching, sitting side by side watching, but half way through, I was screaming and hiding my face in his shirt as he laughed at my innocence,

"It's just a movie." he said as the action on screen calmed a bit.

"It's still scary" I said looking up at him. A sudden scream on the movie made me jump as I crawled into his lap.

His beautiful eyes were locked onto mine. I could see the reflection of the TV in them as the screen flashed with horror.

He slowly leaned in and kissed me softly.

For once I wasn't drunk, dazed or forced to kiss him. I willingly let him kiss me and as he pulled away, I grabbed his face and pulled him in for another, and another. I no longer cared for what was going on in the movie.

We had several small sweet kisses before I leaned my head back down on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I could smell the delicious aroma of fresh pancakes. I got out of my bed and stretched. Last night was so much fun!

I strolled into the kitchen where I saw Chase flipping pancakes. He hadn't noticed me walk in so I came up behind him and stretched up on my tippy toes and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I mimicked Mayor Hamilton's voice, trying not to laugh. I heard the stove click off and he spun around.

"Oh look I was right." he laughed pulling my hands off if him, holding them in his own." I can recognize your manly hands anywhere" he teased poking me on the nose.

"Hey my hands are not manly! If they are it would be because of all the time I spend working on my crops and animals!" I argued laughing a bit as I shook out of his hold on my hands. I looked down at them, frowning.

"Chill out I was just teasing you" he cut in, handing me a plate of steaming pancakes. He must have seen my eyes grow wide because he chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I'm guessing the way to your heart is by food?" he said grabbing a plate and joining me at the table.

"Oh hell no, the way to a woman's heart is a secret" I said cutting into a pancake. I took a bite and closed my eyes at the delicious flavor of the fluffy pancakes danced on my tongue.

"You're a good cook for a guy" I teased, pouring syrup all over my plate.

"Whatever" he joked. "Do you want to go into town and celebrate the flower festival?"

"Oh yeah! Of course, I forgot you invited me last week at the waterfall" I cheered.

"Don't worry we can go straight there. I brought myself a change of clothes so nobody gets any strange ideas" he explained.

"Good boy!" I said picking up my now empty plate and patting him on the head on the way to my kitchen. I was turned around walking away and didn't catch the mischievous grin on his face.

I set my plate down in my sink, along with all the dishes from last night and started running the water and adding some soap so I could wash them. I didn't hear Chase enter the room until I felt the sides of my stomach grabbed and attacked.

I jumped in surprise and turned around to face my attacker. I couldn't say anything through fits of giggles as he tickled me.

To make him stop I threw my arms around his neck in a hug and began taking the bobby pins out of his hair while he continued to tickle me. I quickly jumped out of his arms and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind me.

"Molly!" I heard him tell as he cursed at the locked door. I opened the door a few minutes later with all the bobby pins in my hair holding it out of my face like he does with his peachy blonde hair.

"You look ridiculous" he said with his arms crossed, trying to keep his hair out of his face.

"No I look like you!" I said prancing back into my kitchen as starting on the dishes. He followed right behind me and stood beside me with a towel. I washed and he dried until we were finished. I looked up at him with a goofy smile. His hair was falling in his face and he blew a piece out of his face with frustration. I still refused to take them out of my hair.

When he reached to grab them I ran away laughing.

"No! The tickle monster!" I shrieked as he ran after me.

He caught me around the waist right as I went around the arm of the couch, making me trip and fall onto the couch pulling him with me.

I giggled as he ran his hands through my hair pulling out all of his precious hair pins, placing them back in his hair. I sneaked my hands up to where his apron was tied and yanked the tie undone and pulled it off of him.

His eyes grew wide as he watched my concentrating face.

Now I had perfect access... For a tickle fight!

I grabbed and tickled his sides as he let out several loud laughs. We are such kids.

"Molly! We have your seeds you ordered!" I heard Anissa cheer as she opened my door, followed by Taylor. "We were on our way to the flower festival but your house was-" she stopped dead in her tracks and shoved Taylor out the door.

"I swear you guys are like rabbits!" she yelled throwing my box of seeds on the table. I realized how we were sitting and blushed as she walked out of the house.

I was on my back with Chase on top of me, holding himself up with his legs on either side of me.

"Goddess, we were just having a tickle fight!" I said wiggling out of his grip and sitting up.

"Yeah we were" he said blushing, picking his apron off of the floor.

After both of us changed and freshened up, we began the walk to waffle town to enjoy the festival. By the time we arrived it was just past 11 am and the square was full of people, talking and enjoying the nice spring weather. The mayor stood at his regular spot in the middle of the square, giving me the evil eye.

There was a multitude of booths selling flowers, flower seeds and honey. Bo had a small stand off to the side with Luke and that had several pieces of small furniture.

"Where to first?" Chase asked me, my face must have been priceless, as I awed at all the things for sale and the multitude of flowers.

"Have you never been to a festival before?" he asked

"Yeah but I worked at town hall then so I had to help with preparations and clean up. So by the time the festival started I was exhausted."

"Wait so you quit your job?" he asked as we looked at Simon's flowers he had on display.

"What choice do I have? Hamilton was being really rude and he cut my pay to minimum."

"Well the inn always needs more waitresses and bartenders." he said looking at me.

"No way! So I could work alongside you and Kathy?" I asked excited.

"Well that... and Maya..." he muttered slowly

"Well I'll get over it! She's a stupid bitch!" I cheered. He tried not to grin. "As long as you are there to referee." I joked looking at a large purple lily in an elegant vase.

"We'll take that one" Chase said handing Simon some money.

"Oh chase you don't have to do that!" I complained as Simon put it in a small bag and handed it to me.

"Take it as a welcome present for your new job at Sundae Inn. He said enthusiastically. As we approached Anissa's booth, she gave us a dirty look.

I could see Chase tense up beside me, his people shield coming up; the one that makes him rude, like when I first met him.

"Listen Anissa when you stopped by my house earlier we were just having a tickle fight." I explained to her before Chase could let out a smart remark. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me questioning what I said.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that story." she said rudely.

"Come on Anissa we're friends! I bet you and Jin have tickle fights!" I said teasingly at her and Jin's relationship.

"Yeah..." she mumbled covering her cheeks as she blushed.

"Ok, I see that we are done here." I said to Chase as I began to walk over to Luke and Bo's furniture stall.

"You go look over there, I'm going to talk to Colleen and Jake" he said dismissing himself. I watched him walk over to their booth.

As I approached the carpenter's booth, Luke ran up to me and followed me the rest of the way there.

"Sooo you and Chase?" he said rolling his eyebrows.

"What about us?" I asked looking at a pink vanity.

"Rumor has it he has been seen twice in the past week and a half leaving your house in the morning. Are you two an item?" he asked following me around their furniture like a lost puppy.

"Yes uh No, I don't know!" I yelled covering my ears.

"Well which is it?"

"Luke shut up!" I snapped at him. We are friends but dammit he gets on my nerves sometimes.

"We are." I heard a familiar voice say firmly behind me. I turned and faced Chase as Luke walked off, pleased to hear an answer.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. He didn't answer me as he took my hand in his and started leading me out of town square. He didn't say anything until we reached the end of the pier. Santa, I mean Pascal, must be at the festival. (Reference to chapter 1)

"I wouldn't kiss someone who was just a friend" he said pulling me in close to him. "I know you're trying to move on from Gill, so we can take things slow." he said with a grin.

"I'd like that" I exclaimed as he pulled me in for a hug. I looked up at him as he began to pull away. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.


	9. Chapter 9 Confusing Thoughts

**Hey readers! I am back! I had a major case of writers block and I had to have my wisdom teeth out and I haven't done any of my summer assignments for school... Enough excuses**

**hendrixthenicecow : your review made me rethink what i had planned for this chapter so i changed it a bit. I didn't mean for Chase and Gill to look like best friends, and in future chapters I will do a flashback of their childhood to kinda clear things up! I cannot express how happy I am that you shed some light on some stuff in the story that wasn't very clear. THANK YOU! Oh and the whole Mayor Hamilton thing is a conflict that will be resolved in a few chapters :3 **

**Any ways here is Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

****July 31st 12:48am I went back and fixed a few mistakes I just now noticed woops!**  
><strong>

Chapter 9- Summer's Here!And the Goddess is being Confusing...

I sighed as I pulled up the last of my spring crops. Summer was only a few days away so the temperature was way up there. And it's only 10 am!

I have been working at the Inn for almost 2 weeks now. They gave pretty flexible hours because of farm work. I work from noon till closing on most days. Some days I come in later and some days I come in earlier. I get Sundays off.

My relationship with Chase has been going excellent. We aren't all lovey dovey all the time, other than a few kisses and holding hands. I love embarrassing him at work too. He is completely against PDA so when he would be cooking I would kiss him on the cheek or one time I smacked his butt (jokingly of course) making him blush and swear, also making Owen fall off his barstool with laughter.

It's a loose, carefree, fun relationship. But a part of my heart isn't there. I mean I really like Chase but, I feel as if when Gill left he took a piece of it with him. I am in no way leading Chase on until Gill returns, but after spending so much time with Chase, my feelings have changed. When Gill returns, I'll have to see where my feelings are.

I let my animals out to graze and went inside for a shower. I pulled my short hair up into a small ponytail, out of my face and put on what I usually wore. We didn't really have a uniform but I wore a pair of jean short shorts and a tight black shirt that showed my stomach a bit.

I slipped on my black converse and headed towards the Inn. By the time I got there, the lunch rush was in full swing. I quickly went behind the bar and started filling drink orders Maya gave me. I went over to the tables I was assigned and took their orders and scribbled them down on my note pad.

I went back behind the bar in a hurry and handed the slips of paper to Chase. No communication required.

Today was going to be a long day. How many more hours until 5? That's when we all get an hour long break until we open for bar hours.

By the time 5 rolled around, I was exhausted. I sat down at the bar and took a deep breath. Chase came and sat down beside me.

"You look tired" he said casually resting his head on bar with his arms crossed.

"I could say the same about you" I grumbled, popping my back "I love working here but I can't wait till Sunday when we have the day off"

"We get Saturday and Sunday off next week for the ocean festival" he said plainly whipping his forehead with a towel.

"We should go to the fireworks together." I said planning for us. I leaned my head over on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Hey you can't go to sleep, we have to get ready to open for the bar." he said pushing on my head.

"5 minutes please" I complained not moving.

I woke up a few minutes later to the flash of a camera.

"What the hell?" I said, rubbing my eyes. I turned to Chase; he was rubbing his eyes as well.

I looked right in front of me at Kathy who held a small camera and was laughing.

"You guys are so cute!" she exclaimed running off to hide the camera from us. I didn't bother chasing after her.

"What a dumbass" Chase snapped rudely at the blonde.

"Be nice! Go get the kitchen ready" I said walking over to the cash register.

After a long shift of serving drinks to mostly Owen and Luke I finally closed the door and began scrubbing down the tables. I put my rag under the bar and went to leave. Chase was sitting at a table sorting silverware and stood ready to go also.

"I'll walk you home" he yawned hanging his apron up and following me out the door. As we walked up the path to caramel river district, Chase stopped and picked a small purple wildflower.

"For you" he said tucking the small flower behind my ear. I smiled and took his hand as we approached my house.

"Hey, Chase when is your birthday?" I asked curiously. "I know it's sometime in Spring"

"Tomorrow" he said bluntly.

"No way! We should have a party!"

"No we really shouldn't. I haven't really ever celebrated my birthday, so why should I start?" he grumbled.

"Well, I'll at least get you something!" I exclaimed happily.

"No! Don't go spending your money on something unimportant."

"Too bad, I'm going to anyways. I am your girrrlfriend" I teased

"Don't say things like that!" he yelled blushing.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I murmured, happily. As he turned to leave I waved good bye and walked into my house. I took my shoes off and closed my eyes welcoming sleep. I felt the similar odd pulling dream feeling and dreamt I was at the goddess pond.

Kevin was standing there with the Harvest Sprites.

"Kevin!" I exclaimed at him

"Hello Molly" he said bowing.

"What did you mean by Hamilton's backyard last time I saw you? Are you alive or dead?" I asked him wanting answers and not more questions.

"I will let you know that during the festivals, the mayor never leaves until it's over." I looked at him odd as he suddenly disappeared. I woke up covered in sweat, wondering what he meant by that. So during the ocean festival I should sneak into his backyard?

I'm just going to wait until the next one. Chase and I have a date to watch the fireworks!

The next few days passed in a blur. For Chase's birthday he was being all grumpy that I gave him something, which was expected and then I made him his favorite orange cake.

I got him a simple wristwatch and a new apron. We stayed at his house and celebrated with just us. I managed to get him to smile a few times. I drilled him about it several times 'you only turn 23 once' but he told me there was a specific reason he didn't celebrate when he was younger so we just hung out like we normally would.

He even walked me home again, like a gentleman.

Saturday morning I was awoken rudely by Alan and Collin. They were sitting on top of my table having an argument about something, even though they were sprites, their voices carried.

"What is going on?" I yawned, walking past them and into the kitchen to fix myself a bowl of cereal.

"We've been keeping a secret from you and I came here to tell you but Collin's being a meanie!" Alan huffed, landing on top of my head, in my messy bed hair.

"Does this have anything to do with the dream I had a few nights ago about Kevin. You two and the rest of the sprites were in it."

"Yes, I assume you know he is not dead, correct?"

"Yeah I'm gathering that…" I said scratching my head.

"Well he is somewhere safe, taking care of the Harvest Goddess. It's a place that humans can't go." Collin said, crossing his arms.

"Where would this safe place be?" I asked sitting down at my table with my bowl.

"You can find that out as soon as you find the seedling of hope!" Alan said sitting down across from me on the table top. I spooned a few cheerios out of my bowl and set them down in front of them for them to eat.

"This entire conversation is going in circles!" I shouted at the two sprites. They left shortly after.

I got up from the table and a tossed my bowl in the sink angrily.

"Damn Sprites" I hissed as I poured water on one of the tomato plants I had in my field. They grow the easiest so they filled the entire space. My animals mooed and clucked happily at another beautiful summer day. A hot one at that. I went back inside and grabbed a glass of water, drinking it quickly.

I went over to my bookshelf and pulled out the book I "borrowed" from Town Hall. I casually flipped the pages until I came to a chapter called "The garden."

I began reading what Gill had written on the subject.

_I have been noticing recently that the mother tree's leaves are falling faster than ever before. Mother's health isn't doing well either. The sprites told me not to worry but when a large branch fell today, they explained to me that the island was failing._

_I tried not to over react but they continued explaining it to me. In 2 weeks a new seedling will be hidden somewhere on the island and only one villager will know of its whereabouts. My mother, even her failing health spends every moment she not bed ridden out in our garden, so I asked her about tree saplings._

_She told me that a special baby tree wouldn't grow without proper soil. She showed me a small tiny little plant that was growing under one the massive oak trees by the house. She told me no matter what she did the plant would not die, or grow._

_In the next week my mother grew terribly ill and the plant grew to be about 4 inches tall. She lost the ability to speak and smiled every time I told her about it._

_She passed away a week later. The plant remains at a little under 10 inches tall. It hasn't grown at all since the death of my mother, which occurred 5 years ago. It sparkles and shimmers in the sunlight; I know I must protect it._

_Alan approached me one day as I was walking to the Goddess pond and said that I needed to stop visiting the pond. He told me that since my mother's death I was slowly losing my ability to see them, especially since the mother tree died all together._

_Mother was the one human that was chosen to know where the sapling was, but now she is gone. I haven't seen one of the sprites in over 4 years. My father has been very protective of the garden ever since mother's death. I haven't been out there in months._

_The new farmer Kevin has been working on saving the island, I wonder if he knows the secret of the seedling of hope…_

I shut the book and wondered, was this just a diary Gill keep around the time he learned all his sprite information and he planted it in the library for me to find it? That boy was really making me wonder these days. About my feelings and all. What am I going to do when he returns? I can't have them both.

Gill likes old fashioned romance. Our relationship would be faithful but maybe a bit dull for my tastes. Like if I wanted to go swimming at Caramel Falls, he would want to study in the library. Sure every couple has different opinions but I really don't know because he isn't here and our relationship when he left was just close friends.

With Chase, it's different. Sure it was hard to get him to open up to me, but I enjoy our relationship. It's like whenever I want to go do something adventurous, he's right there beside me. I really don't know anymore. I shook my head and let it drop down onto the table.

I didn't realize I was crying until I looked up and felt water on my face; a small puddle was left on the table. I quickly dried my tears and put the book on my shelf for safe keeping.

"Molly! He proposed to me!" Renee suddenly ran in my house cheering. My eyes grew wide.

"Toby proposed! NO way!" I grabbed her hands and did a happy jump with her.

"Wait, what's wrong?" she asked kindly. She rubbed her hand over the tear stains on my face.

"Oh it's nothing." I shrugged, grabbing her hand.

"Well you'll have to dish on this fling between you and Chase at my bachelorette party next Tuesday!" she exclaimed.

She then left as soon as she came. I looked over at my calendar. Today was Saturday, the ocean festival. I gathered a few things, changed into my bikini, threw on a cover up and went down to the beach where the festivities were taking place.

Luke, Owen and Calvin were all at the water's edge in their bathing attire laughing and carrying on about something. Selena, Phoebe and Kathy were close by at Simon's booth. Julius and Candace were walking hand in hand by the Tailors shop, and many other villagers had set up booths and were selling various beach and ocean themed items.

I scanned the sand a bit more for Chase, but gave up and picked out a spot by the water to lay down my beach towel and tan for a bit.

I put my t shirt in my bag and sat down on my towel and relaxed in the warm summer sun. My favorite season may be winter but summer has its perks.

After a few minutes of me laying there with my eyes closed, I felt something cool on my exposed stomach.

I sat up and saw a Popsicle wrapped in white paper. Then I looked up to find Chase standing in front of me, clad in white swimming shorts and a navy tank top.

"They were selling them at one of the stalls and I figured it was something you'd go for."

"Well thanks" I cheered unwrapping the Popsicle to find it was the orange flavored one. I happily licked it as Chase began to lay down a towel and sit next to me.

"You can be such a kid" he sighed pulling his tank top over his head and throwing it to the side.

I, having finished the citrus treat, immediately eyeballed his abs. Why did he have to be so good looking? I reached my hand over and grabbed his face and pecked him on the lips swiftly. He pulled back quickly and tried to hide his blushing face.

"Stop it! We are in public!" he yelled, embarrassed as usual.

"I'm just playing around, I could have done worse." I raised an eyebrow suggestively raising my hand up and resting it in his chest.

"Ok Ok I get your point." he said more calmly. Oh but I didn't stop there. I slid my hand down and rubbed his stomach muscles and crawled over and sat in his lap, content with his company on the beach.

"Do you have a problem with this Chase?" I asked my voice a bit lower than usual. He coughed and placed his arm around my waist.

"No, I don't, but not here." he said gently pushing me off of him. I pouted my signature puppy dog face.

"Fine" he stated flatly. He put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me a bit longer than I had before. I took the opportunity to lean up on my knees, giving me the advantage of height over him sitting; I then wrapped my arms around his neck and forced my tongue into his mouth. Just as I thought he jumped back, breaking contact, blushing like hell.

"Completely uncalled for" he complained standing up and wiping his mouth off.

"Admit it, you enjoyed it" I teased standing up and walking towards the water. This earned a blush from him as he followed me to the water's edge. He walked straight into the water until he was up to his ankles and turned and looked at me.

I dipped my toe in the tide as it came in and jumped back at the sudden coldness.

"Oh come on, quit being a baby" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I turned my nose into the arm and crossed my arms, being a bit snooty and drama queenish.

"So that's how it's going to be" he stated walked up towards me and hugging me. I was shocked by it but he suddenly threw me up and over his shoulder.

"No stop! Chase! No the water is so cold!" by now I had caught the attention of our friends not too much further down the beach, Kathy, Owen, Luke, Renee, Anissa, Toby and Selena. They walked over and joined us in the water.

By now Chase has waded out to where he was almost waist deep in the salty water. He wouldn't stop despite my cries of protest.

"Dude, if you do that you aren't going to get laid for a month." Luke blurted out making me laugh, and I couldn't see it but Chase was most likely blushing. What came next was completely unexpected

"Oh I think I'll take my chances." Chase replied, throwing me off his shoulder and sending me plunging into the cold salty ocean water.

I refused to come to the surface. I swam under water and came up behind him and yanked one of his ankles out from under him, making him fall straight back into the water.

I popped up and screamed "Ah Ha! Take that you ass wipe!"

Once I stood up, I realized the water was much deeper than I thought; it came up to the middle of my ribs, as to where it only was half way up Chase's torso.

He stood up and shook his head like a dog and gave me the death glare.

"You guys are so funny! It's like a comedy routine!" Renee giggled from the shore.

We both laughed and then swam up to where everyone else was.

After several hours of goofing around, swimming and having a good time, we dried ourselves off and sat back down where we were earlier. As we waited for the fireworks to start, we watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon.

"Molly"

"Hmmm" I turned my head and looked up at him.

"What is going to happen to us?" he asked in a serious manner.

"What do ya mean?" I asked curious at his attitude.

"You know, when Gill gets back from his business trip." he said looking me in the eyes. My eyes grew huge at the mention of him.

"I don't know" I mumbled, breaking eye contact.

"What the hell? So is this whole relationship just to tide you over until he gets back? I thought I was starting to understand you!" he raised his voice, backing away from me.

"No! It's not at all like that!" I defended. "Chase, if I wanted a relationship with Gill, I wouldn't play you! I just don't know ab-" he cut me off.

"Just shut up! I'm tired of this bullshit!" he stood up and began to gather his things. "I didn't want to ruin our night here but it was bugging me! I feel like I'm being used

"No Chase! Don't leave!" I begged jumping up and grabbing his arm.

"Just come to me when you have a clear answer." he spat angrily, storming off the beach, just as the fireworks started.

I grabbed my stuff and ran home. I threw my clothes off and jumped in the shower, leaving the water as cold as possible. I needed the wakeup call.

I must have stood there with the water beating down on me for a while, my fingers were starting to get prunes.

I shut the water off and put my nightgown in and sat on my bed.

I was not tired at all. I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks and fall onto my legs. Why did he have to be so bitter sometimes? I really like him, when Gill gets back I'll stay with Chase, and if I feel like I have feelings towards Gill I'll work things out.

But for right now, I want to be with Chase. I honestly feel in my heart that if I had met him before Gill, I would have picked him. I really don't know why but everything leads back to him. I can't believe it but I Molly Oliver was falling for Chase.

This thought only made me cry more. I mean, I loved Gill, for the longest time, almost a season and a half. But this season I have had with Chase has been lovely, nice, wonderful, romantic- I had to tell Chase that the only way for Gill to come back is up to me.

I chose going to the ocean festival with him over bringing Gill back. I could have gone into the Mayor's garden, but I didn't!

If Chase were to know that, he would know that I'm not using him!

I stood to go get some clothes on and go to his house. I knew he would still be awake, even though it was half past midnight now.

I walked over to my dresser, when I began to feel dizzy. I went back and sat on my bed, when I once again felt the similar dream pull. I let myself relax and slowly wake up to see Kevin standing in my fields, admiring my tomato crop.

"Kevin what did you "call" me here for?" I asked joining him amongst the plants.

"I noticed you have been having a bit if trouble with what you feel for a certain two boys of this island."

"Wait! You can spy on my life?" I exclaimed

"Yes, but I don't do it all the time, I respect your privacy." he defended as I punched him on his shoulder.

"Well Chase and Gill are both good guys, but one of them I guess 'holds the key to your heart'"

"And how do you know this?" I questioned.

"I lived with the Harvest Goddess long enough to figure stuff out!" he answered walking over to my tallest and healthiest tomato plant.

"You see this?" he pointed to one of the many small red orbs hanging from the plant.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked with interest.

"It holds all your answers." he said, beginning to fade out like the rest of the dream.

"Wait my answers to what?" I yelled reaching out to him.

"The answer to your Fruit of Love." he stated plainly.

I awoke on my bed, with an awful crick in my neck and being covered in sweat as usual. The sun was beating down through my windows, that ass made me sleep through the night! I need to talk to Chase!

Wait, what did he mean by 'my fruit of love?'

I thought a tomato was a vegetable? Oh wait it is a fruit. Also it's Gill's favorite food, so my tomato plant is going to prophesize something?

I don't even know anymore. Boys can be so confusing, Kevin, Chase and Gill; and then Mayor Hamilton being all 'I love Molly, she's my friend' to now 'STAY AWAY FROM MY SON AND HOUSE'.

I put my farming attire on, since it was Sunday, I wouldn't have to work. I went outside and put my animals out to the pasture and then went to my fields to look at the plant Kevin was talking about in my dream.

It looked the same but as I lifted one of the limbs to look at the fruit hidden amongst them, one of them was shining.

Not like shining quality but like a sunset orange glow. I picked it and brought it close to my eyes. It had the texture of an orange, it smelled like an orange, but it came off a tomato plant? I walked over to the far corner of my fields to my fruit trees.

On my orange tree, which I swear to the goddess just started blooming yesterday, were tons of oranges! Just like the one in my hand! They had the similar texture and shine to them as the one in my hand.

"Fruit of Love…" I mumbled picking one of the shining orbs. Everything was slowly falling into place and making sense.

"Gill likes tomatoes and Chase likes oranges, and I found an orange on a tomato plant…" Finally I understand why I let myself form a relationship with Chase. My love for Gill formed a new shining love for Chase…

The goddess can be so confusing yet so ironic at the same time!

**See that? I cut this chapter in half. So review and I'll post the next chapter soon...**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 2 of double update kinda

**Hey I wanted to go ahead and post what I have done on this chapter already! I would appreciate some more reviews...**

**But the main reason is I made a video about the first 8 chapters and wanted to post the link ASAP  
><strong>

** watch?v=3otvILGMiUM&feature=plcp**

**it's just that behind the www. youtube  
><strong>

**:)  
><strong>

Chapter 10- Dreams

Sunday I spent most of the day walking around, fishing, foraging, collecting wood and stone so I could upgrade my buildings. I did everything I could to distract myself from the urge to go visit Chase.

We obviously needed some distance so I would approach him tonight after closing the bar. It was almost 4 so I got dressed and started walking towards Town.

I don't know how I'm going to explain it to him. 'Yeah Chase there is this Goddess and her Tree and if I don't find the sapling Gill can't come back'

He might think I'm on drugs.

I sighed as I pushed to the door open to the Inn and was welcomed by Kathy and Maya. The purple eyed demon was giving me the death stare from the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at him and helped Kathy sort some of the liquor and glasses.

Chase turned around and stormed over to the stove. I didn't see what happened but I heard several loud bangs of pots and pans and Chase cursing under his breath. Kathy giggled.

When it was about an hour before closing, the bar rush was about over. Selena had stopped dancing and was sitting on a table talking to Luke and Owen. Dale was finishing off his last drink and Ramsey was stumbling out the door.

Since no one looked like they would be ordering food, Chase had taken over dish washing duty. I walked over to where he had made a stack of washed but not dried dishes and began to dry them with a towel. He didn't seem to object to the help but let out a small grumble. A few minutes passed and I heard Kathy talking to Owen as the last few bar goers made their way out the door.

She then went over to the cash register and locked it, preparing for closing. I grabbed the last dish that Chase handed me and began drying it, well here goes nothing.

"Chase, I-"

"What?" he snapped, throwing his apron off.

"I want to explain a few things." I said in a hushed voice, mostly because I didn't want Kathy to overhear and he was scaring me a bit.

"About what how you're using me? How you are playing with my emotions?" He yelled, now Kathy stopped washing down a table and looked at us, alarmed by the sudden yelling.

I couldn't take it, the plate in my hand slipped out and fell to the floor breaking into many pieces. Tears pricked in my eyes, threatening to fall.

"I wouldn't be here, if I didn't want to be with you" I mumbled out in a sob, running out the door, leaving the broken plate all over the floor for him to deal with.

I don't know how to handle this guy! I try to talk to him and he yells at me! I continued running past the path to my house. I crossed the bridge in the southern Caramel River District and ducked under the massive old tree root. I stopped running when I reached the cliff that over looked the ocean. I sat down in the soft grass and cried.

I sat there with my head resting on my knees for so long, crying at the whole damn situation.

When I finally composed myself and looked out at the ocean, the sun was slowly rising above the horizon. I looked down at watch _5:57 am_ I guess I should make my way back home. But before I go I should visit the Goddees Pond.

I hiked up the mountain path in record time and collapsed down in the soft grass in the former shell of the tree. As expected I fell immediately into the dream phase.

I woke up right where I fell asleep, Kevin standing right in front of me, gazing down at the sparkling water.

"I'm disappointed" he stated looking my direction.

"What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed at his demeanor.

"You choose a new found love over an old love, and the prosperity of this island." He frowned.

"Well I wanted to see the fireworks with him? What's wrong with that? There will be more festivals." I asked and then stated calmly, joining him at the shore of the pond.

"Nothings wrong with it, I was just routing for Gill" he turned to me and smiled that signature goofy smile. I pushed him into the water.

"Don't play with my brain like that prophecy boy!" I laughed as he extended his hand for assistance out of the water, I reached my hand out and pulled him, just as he pulled me forward, crashing into the cold water with him.

I bellowed with laughter, it reminded me of us when we were teenagers, he lived with me on the Sunshine Islands. I left to go to a community college and he left to live here. Just as I started to enjoy myself, the warmth of the real world began to awaken me, I waved goodbye to Kevin as he began to fade and shook awake in the grass.

A small blanket had been placed over me, and I felt fully refreshed. I looked at my watch _7:23 am_. For just a little over an hour of sleep, I felt like I had slept all day, more importantly, whose blanket was this?

I didn't have time for thoughts, I wanted to go talk to Chase! Kevin really cleared my head and I knew what I wanted.

**Chase POV**

The sound of the Inn door slamming echoed. I looked down at my feet and grimaced, the glass plate she dropped, shattered and left several cuts on my sandal covered feet.

"You are such an ass to her!" Kathy yelled storming back behind the bar and up to me.

"Well she's playing me! She's just going to wait until Gill gets back and run straight into his arms!" I backed up a bit, this blonde has a history of punching.

"Molly is not the kinda girl to play a guy like that! When she finds a guy she likes, she sticks with him, One guy only!" she yelled and then slapped me across the cheek, hard. "You can be such an ass sometimes!"

I cursed under my breath and caught myself on the edge of the sink. She turned and stormed out just as Molly had done just before. I reached my hand up and felt my cheek, it burned and I winced and pulled my hand back, finding a faint dusting of red blood. It must have made a cut.

I grabbed a broom and cleaned up the glass off of the floor and picked up my apron and walked back to my house. I went inside and straight into my bathroom. I grabbed a bottle of alcohol out of the first aid kit and dowsed the cuts on my feet in it, wincing in pain.

I put a bandaid over the small cut on my face and looked in the mirror. I frowned. I didn't mean to hurt molly's feelings and I really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I knew what I needed; a good walk around the island to clear my head.

I had two particular spots that enjoyed the most, the cliff in brownie ranch district, that overlooks the sea far below and of course the Goddess Pond.

I walked around for several hours, I yelled some and cursed at the wind just to let out some frustration.

Tomorrow I will approach Molly and let her explain her part of the story. I slowly made my way up the mountain path as the sun was rising. I noticed something odd laying amongst the fluffy grass.

Of course, it had to be her. Molly was sprawled out in the meadow area, completely asleep, even mumbling some gibberish. I felt bad so I made the long walk to my house and back to get her an old blanket.

I paid my respects to the goddess and left, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before work.

When I got home I l stretched out in my bed and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. I opened my eyes to find myself standing at the Goddess Pond. A tall beautiful woman stood in front of me. Not like Molly beautiful but like the ocean at sunset or majestic mountains. She had two large green braids that hung down and connected at her feet and was wearing an outfit that reminded me of Selena's bar attire but more earthly and less revealing.

It took me a moment but I finally realized who it was. It was the Harvest Goddess!

"Chase." She bowed her head at me and seemed to wince in pain.

"Harvest Goddess?" I asked approaching her.

"I have not made contact with a human in over 2 years. I cannot even connect with the pure-hearted girl.." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "This girl is going to save the island"

"So this means that this is most likely important." I stated worried for her safety, and who is the pure-hearted girl she mentioned?

"You and the girl have had many difficult times, b-but you need to stay with her, sh-he need yo-r help to-" she instantly vanished and I woke up on my bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavy.

So, from what I gathered, she is talking about Molly? Molly is pure-hearted and is responsible for saving the island? I tried to process all the information.

I heard several loud banging noises come from my door. I got up and smoothed my clothes out and opened the door to reveal Molly, breathing heavy and leaning on my door frame.

"Uh come in" I said opening my door a bit further, letting her stumble inside to my cool air conditioned house.

"Chase, I am sorry for not answering you clearly at the beach." She stopped to catch her breath, taking one final deep breath and relaxing a bit. She stood up straight in front of me.

"I could have brought Gill back to the island on Saturday. He could be on a boat to Waffle Island right now, but he's not. And you know why? I chose to spend my day at the beach with you instead of sneaking into Mayor Hamilton's garden and looking for something to save the island." She exhaled.

I gave her a questioning look. So she literally chose me not only over Gill but the island? I led her over to the couch and let her finish explaining everything. From sprites to the Goddess, to her Cousin Kevin who is supposedly alive. I told her about my dream as well.

"I promise I will do anything to help you." I vowed, taking her hand.

"And I want you to know that I chose you" she leaning over and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rubbed my nose into her hair, next to her ear.

"Molly" I sighed. Happy with her at last

**Review? Maybe? No? C'mon it's easy you just click the button and write what you think or the story or what could be improved, etc! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11 Comfortable

**Well I had to take some time and write out what I wanted the rest of the plot to be for the story and I think it should be about 20 chapters, maybe a few more. Don't worry MollyxGill fans! There is still hope!**

**I finally went and checked the traffic stats on this story. Almost 1000 hits! I was shocked. Keep it up and myabe review some?  
><strong>

**When I first started writing this fic, I had not intention on it becoming a MollyxChase story but I think it's going well!  
><strong>

**This chapter kinda skips POVs several times so don't hate me too much. I'll try not to write a chapter that changes POVs as much as this one but anyways Enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 11- Comfortable

I sighed.

I was currently surrounded by gossip hungry girls, in a tent under Alan's tree. Aka – Renee's Bachelorette Party. The night started at the Inn, where we drank some and talked, then we moved here and brought various fruity cocktails in bottles.

I was only slightly tipsy so I had control over what I was saying.

"Come on Molly! Tell us!" Renee cheered, downing her blueberry cocktail.

"Why does this have to be about me?! What about Kathy and Owen!?" I backed up in our large tent defensively. Kathy blushed profusely.

I couldn't help but laugh in my mind at Maya. I mean I felt sorry for her, but come on, it's Maya.

She was sitting off to the side, looking down at her hands.

"Why did you stop loving Gill?!" she yelled looking up at me, Phoebe and Renee joined in until everyone was yelling, asking about Gill and Chase...

"Enough!" I screamed pushing them away from me. "Ok here goes nothing"

They all sat down and looked at me. Like story time in preschool, I had their full attention. All eyes on me.

"Gill had to leave. After he had been gone for a while, Chase moves back to the island" I stopped and looked at them. All of them waited for me to go on, slightly leaning towards me in anticipation.

"At first, Chase was extremely rude to me. He yelled at me when we first met when I ordered some ravioli."

Kathy snickered.

"Well one day out of the goodness of my heart I gave him some bamboo shoots that he needed for an assignment for Yolanda" I stopped and grabbed a bottle of some fruity cocktail and took a swig.

"He showed up at my house later that night with some of the soup and apologized for being rude, etcetera, etcetera. Well we slowly became friends until he came by one day and I threw up all over the floor." I left out a few minor details but this should suffice. Kathy started laughing again, Anissa joined in as well.

"Well it turned out I had the flu and he stayed with me and slept on my couch for a while taking care of me." This received several giggles and 'awes'

"I didn't realize this but the more time I spent with that moron, I got a school girl crush on him. After feeling better for a few days, I forced him to go to Caramel Falls and swim with me." I took another drink ad cleared my throat.

"Anyways, after goofing around for a while, he randomly kissed me, behind the falls."

"He's soooo romantic!" Anissa yelled. She is such a loud drunk.

"Well I didn't know what I wanted at that point so I kinda blew him off and he left shortly after. Well as most of you know, I went to the bar that night, got really drunk with him and ended up in his bed." I tried wording that as innocent as possible. Several girls gasped.

"You whore!" Maya pointed at me and pouted. Candace covered her ears.

I blew off the comment and tried to finish the story. "At that point I felt like one. But at that point my feelings had slowly changed. Chase was stealing my heart."

"They are pretty smitten with each other. I've walked in on them twice, doing something cute and or sexual." Anissa slurred. I quickly tried to explain but Kathy cut me off.

"Yeah I've helped them out several times with their arguments and I work with them."

"I do too!" Maya chipped in.

"Wait so you guys worked everything out from that argument at the Inn yesterday?" Kathy asked throwing her empty bottle elsewhere.

"Yeah..." I said sheepishly, looking down at my sleeping bag.

"Well ladies, we better get some rest for Renee's big day tomorrow! It's past 3 am!" Selena yelled lying down, everyone else agreed and I slowly slipped into a deep slumber.

**Chases POV**

Why do I put up with these people?

Luke was digging in the nearby bushes for any sign of a raccoon with Julius yelling at him to stop disturbing nature, Calvin and Owen were drunkenly yelling about goddess knows what and there was Toby and Jin, nonchalantly sitting in the sand, fishing.

We were on the southern beach in caramel river district, someone had set up a large bonfire and gathered here to celebrated Toby's last single man night.

I was so miserable. Poor Bo had been dragged alone by Luke, poor kid looked worse than I felt.

"I have found it!" I turned and faced Luke, who yelled dramatically, throwing his hands in the air.

He dug back in a bush and pulled up a very pissed off looking possum.

"Luke for the love of The Goddess will you put that poor creature down!" Julius bickered with him; the possum bit Luke in the arm and fled like hell. Power to the possum on that move.

Luke whined for several minutes as then proceeded to pass out drunk.

Fantastic.

Shortly after the Luke and the possum incident I left and went back home to get some sleep before having to get up early and finish Toby and Renee's wedding cake and then get dressed and go to the wedding.

The next morning I went over to the Inn and finished a few details on the cake and covered it to prevent harm between now and the reception.

I went home and put on my suit. I owned two. I put on a simple gray suit with no tie and the jacket left open. Toby just had Jin as his best man so I didn't have to wear a tux or anything. On the other hand, Renee has commissioned all the ladies to be her bridesmaids.

Molly left my house yesterday and went to the tailors to get fitted for her dress, which is how I found out.

I made my way to the church, it was just past 2:30 and it began at 3 so I figured I'd start walking.

The ceremony was short but sweet; Molly looked beautiful in her dress but couldn't help but show how uncomfortable she was wearing in it. She caught me trying not to laugh as she kept shrugging her shoulders and pulling at the loose pink material.

After they shared a kiss and everyone cheered for them outside the church, everyone slowly made their way to the Inn for the reception.

I quickly found Molly and took her hand. I knew how she was with crowds so I lead her around the back way do we could beat everyone else there. I had to help Yolanda get the cake on display and Molly hates walking slow, something I've picked up on over time.

I took my jacket off and placed it back behind the bar and rolled up my sleeves.

"I really hate this dress, it makes me look weird" she whined, pulling out some cups and napkins.

"Molly you look beautiful, stop nagging on yourself." I reassured her, removing the cover I put on the cake. She approached me and pulled on the collar of my shirt. She didn't look me in the eyes, she looked down at my shirt, I had it buttoned a bit higher than usual, to look a bit nicer for the wedding. Her hands slowly undid two of the buttons and she looked up at me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"You look weird with it buttoned up so high." she mumbled innocently, getting back to work.

"Chase do you own a tie?" Molly asked on the subject of my attire.

"No but I have a bowtie." I answered quickly, wanting to hurry and get everything ready.

"Oh I need to see that! Bowties are sexy." she looked over at me and winked. I tried to hide my red cheeks but to no luck. She waltzed over and pinched my cheeks.

"You're so cute"

"Stop it! Everyone is going to be here soon." I complained.

I moved the rather large cake with a bride and groom on top. The kicker was the groom was holding a fishing rod.

Molly placed out a bowl of punch and started making several different types of alcoholic drinks. By now everyone was slowly starting to arrive. Finally Toby and Renee walked in, both of them smiling widely and everyone cheered.

Cake was cut, the bouquet was tossed, which was caught by Candace and then Toby and Renee had their first dance. Now Simon hollered on the microphone that the dance floor was open to all couples and some extremely cheesy slow song played.

Being the ever romantic that I am (not at all) I looked over at Molly. She had finally gotten a break from making drinks with Kathy and was sitting on a barstool.

As I crossed the room to her, Maya cut me off and got way to close for my liking.

"Soooo Chase wanna dance?!" she practically yelled as I continued to weave my way through the couples on the cramped dance floor. She grabbed onto my arm and I had to pretty much drag her across the floor.

"If you don't mind I'd like to dance with Molly." I stated rudely, dismissing the child like girl. She huffed and disappeared upstairs.

When I finally managed to get Molly, the song was over and some upbeat song was playing, getting on my last nerve. Luke was out in the middle of the floor fist pumping and Selena had started dancing from the top of the stair case.

I sat down and looked at Molly, she had her head leaned against the bar counter. I cod barely see part of her face.

Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were closed as she peacefully slept amongst all the loud music and dancing.

I looked over at Kathy who seemed to have the alcohol serving under control so I grabbed my jacket and gently scooped Molly up into my arms and weaved through the tables and out the door into the humid summer night air.

She wasn't heavy at all. I had picked her up before but it never was any trouble. She's so fragile and small.

I opened her door which she had left unlocked as usual and laid her down on her bed. I gently pulled her white sandals off her feet and pulled her old quilt over her

As I turned to leave I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and pull me backwards. I landed awkwardly on the edge of her bed.

"Stay" she grumbled half awake, scooting over and pulling me into bed with her. I kicked my shoes off and happily obliged.

I rolled over and pressed her to my chest, my chin directly above her head. She wiggled around for a minute before falling back asleep. Looking at her peacefully face, I too fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to find myself still in the uncomfortable dress pants and a button down, the smell of burning food was present as well.

I got up out of bed and stretched and walked into the kitchen to see what mess awaited me.

"Molly?" I asked looking around the corner. Before I could say anything, I slipped on some unknown slick, mushy object and fell right on my ass. Molly burst in to a fit of laughter dropping whatever was in the pan in front of her.

I pulled myself off the dirty floor and looked at the state of her kitchen. There was flour and milk all over the counter, what appeared to be pancake batter and a half cooked pancake on the walls, and an eggshell in the floor.

I reached my hand around and felt the mushy egg splattered all over the back of my pant legs. I smirked, trying to laugh at her.

She had on one of my aprons, which was of course way to long on her; flour was smudged on her cheeks.

"You see, I wanted to make pancakes like you did for me last time and I tried to copy the way you did them, but I'm not very good…" she frowned at the pancake in the floor.

**Molly's POV**

Chase crossed the room and ran his finger along the flour covered counter.

"You missed a spot." He said, reaching over and putting the collected flour on my nose. I shook my head and glared at him.

"Ok tiny chef, you go wash up and I'll scrub down the walls." He continued, grabbing one of my dish rags.

When I returned from my shower, wearing my robe and my hair dripping wet, Chase was standing in front of the stove, only wearing his boxers.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked walking over to watch him cook.

"They had egg all over them." He stated, no problem with cooking half naked apparently. He pointed to the pile of clothes in the corner.

"Oh, I'll wash them for you!" I said enthusiastically, gently scooping up the dirty clothes.

When I came back into the room, Chase had just flipped a pancake over and didn't seem to notice me walk in. I approached him from behind and wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling my face into his back. He jumped out of surprise.

"I had an awful dream last night." I frowned, not moving out of the embrace.

"What was it about?" he asked, continuing to cook.

"You had to leave the island too." I said hugging him tighter.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." He said twisting around. "Don't worry about it, it was just a dream."

I threw my arms around his neck as he hugged me back gently. I pulled my face back and kissed him, both of my hands tangled in his messy hair. He kept one arm locked around my back and moved the other one up to my neck. Pulling me in closer.

"Well then." He said, pulling back. He pulled me back in for a deeper kiss, he leaned over and scooped me up by the legs, forcing me to wrap them around his torso. He set me on the counter, kissing me until I ran out of air. I giggled happily as he kissed my exposed neck until he stopped suddenly, pulling away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, concentrating. Then the smell hit me. The unattended pancake on the stove had burnt and was filling the air with the burnt smell like before.

I couldn't help but laugh as he threw the burnt thing into the trash can, agitated.

"The Almighty Chase burnt something?!" I gasped dramatically, hopping off the counter.

"It was your fault too." He said, looking over at me with a blank yet pissed off looking expression.

I started laughing until my sides hurt, earning a playful shove from the peachy haired chef.

**I have a present planned for next chapter if I get some reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12 Happy Birthday

**Hey readers! Sorry for the delay but I really appreciate the reviews! My school started back and Im taking several AP classes, in fact I have 3 tests tomorrow! I also got really into an older story here on Fanfic.**

**It's harvest moon of course, and a Chase story. hopefully the author doesn't mind me talking about it, but it is an amazing story. Some of the chapters are longer than this entire story. It apparently follows the story line of their other stories but I just read the one and It is amazing!**

**It's called "Yume" by Dark Ryuu  
><strong>

**Like I said it is a looonng story but completely worth it.  
><strong>

**Anyways here is chapter 12!  
><strong>

**Since I got some reviews I threw in a Gill POV. I know you guys probably won't like it but Oh well. It's necessary to the story.  
><strong>

Chapter 12- Happy Birthday

I reached down and ran my hand along a massive crack in the earth. A large tree was toppled over nearby, crushing part of the fence by my house.

Really early this morning, a strong earthquake struck Waffle Island. The island is truly falling apart.

Luckily no houses were hit by several trees that fell around the island. As soon as the earthquake was over, lasting no longer than 10 long seconds, Chase was immediately at my door making sure I was alright, I have no clue how he managed to get my house so quickly, but I was touched by his concern.

The path leading from my house to Praline Forest has a large crack in the land. It's rather intimidating and scary to look at.

Chase, Luke, Bo, Dale, Owen and Ramsey were all chopping up the tree in my front yard as they have been doing all day around the island.

The Firefly festival is in a few days, if we even have one because of the earthquake.

I slowly stood up and went into my barn to check on my animals. My sheep finally had her baby, a girl, I named her Rosie.

All of my animals looked ok but a little frightened. During the quake, one of the large beams along the ceiling had fallen by the door, scaring them and me, it sounded like the whole building had collapsed.

Hopefully everything will return to normal after I find this sapling! It's taking over my life!

Wake up, feed the animals, go to work, Chase walks me home, read that freaking book and fall asleep at the table.

I sighed and walked back outside to the always hot summer air. The men had finished their work and were picking up their things and leaving. I sat down on my porch and rested my head in my lap.

I felt another person sit down beside me, I looked up to see Chase breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Oh Goddess! Get inside!" I yelled dragging him into the house. "The power came back on about an hour ago so it's nice and cold"

He stumbled into my house, pulling his shirt off over his head and collapsing into a chair at my table.

I went into the kitchen and got him a glass of orange juice, setting it down in front of him.

"I'll be lucky if I can breathe tomorrow, my muscles are crying." he sighed, drinking the juice desperately.

"I told you not to do that! Have you ever used an axe before today?" I poked his arm playfully. He winced and put his face down on the table.

"Molly when is your birthday?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Hey you asked me when mine was so you better tell me." he gave me a mean look from across the table.

"Fine! Goddess it's the 20th!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air dramatically.

"Now was that really that hard to say?"

"Don't push your luck chef."

**Gill's POV**

I hung up the phone and huffed, yet another phone call from Father. I realized the island was failing but if he wants to talk to me every 2 hours why didn't I just stay!

He has already called me 3 times today, telling me about an awful earthquake that hit and how the island was especially unsafe right now.

I've been gone from Waffle Island for almost 2 seasons. Two seasons away from Molly. I was slowly forgetting what she looked like. She had that tom-girl cute nose and brown eyes but the distance was killing me.

I finally realized my true feelings for her right after I had left. I wonder how she is getting on without me...

I heard the shrill ringing of the Inn room phone once again.

I picked it up hastily and barked into the phone.

"What now father!" I yelled, being that's who I assumed was on the other line.

I heard an older feminine voice clear their throat.

"Gill, is that you?" I heard Elli's voice through the speaker.

"Yes how in goddess's name did you manage to get a line through to here?"

"It's hard to explain right now and I don't have much time. Your father stepped out of his office for lunch and left his office door open and I just hit redial." her quiet voice spoke quickly.

"Well how's the island? How is Molly?" I asked hastily, wanting an answer.

"I don't want to make you upset but the island hasn't changed and Molly has-" I heard the phone fall out of her hand and fall onto what I assumed was the desk.

"Elli what on earth are you doing!" I heard father's usual jolly voice yell at the poor lady.

There was a gasp and an apology and the sound of her small heels clicking quickly across his office floor.

"Ah Gill I guess you were trying to hear something about Molly weren't you?"

"Yes please. I would." I stated plainly. Trying to act like I didn't show much interest.

"Well I no longer finder her acceptable as a possible wife. She has had a recent streak of wild drinking and hooking up with that rude chef from the Inn." he yelled into the phone. I couldn't believe my ears. Molly? That didn't sound at all like my Molly. And what in the world did he mean by 'hooking up' with Chase?

Before I could respond he began again.

"They had the audacity to make out in the beach during the ocean festival! Listen Gilligan, there is a girl who is thinking of living back to Waffle island who just recently graduated from college. You two are now engaged to marry. She will be staying with you starting in two days. She will come home with you after nature's balance is restored here." he briskly hung up the phone. I tried to absorb everything he said. Molly and Chase? Engaged?

Why must the Goddess hate me?!

**Molly's POV**

"Molly lets be serious here!" Chase hollered as I shimmied up a rather tall tree outside Mayor Hamilton's House.

Tonight was the Firefly festival and my birthday, meaning The Mayor was too busy with entertaining the festival goers to protect his precious garden.

"This better not take too long, I want to cook you a nice birthday dinner." the peachy haired chef mumbled from below.

I slowly crawled out on one of the branches that brought me closer to the roof of the house. I carefully lowered myself down onto the roof and ran around to the backside of the house and climbed down a lattice rose thing and dropped down into the garden.

Chase soon followed behind me and looked around at the weed ridden place.

"We could have just jumped the fence." he crossed his arms.

"Yeah but what's the fun in that?" I ruffled his hair and walked over to one of the massive oak trees, the one Kevin was next to in the dream I had over a season and a half ago.

Tall dried up and dead plants were everywhere. But directly under the tree, next to the trunk, was a small sapling. It had a small shine to it, the only thing still alive in the entire yard.

I reached my hand out and touched one of the small leaves at the top and passed out.

I opened my eyes to find myself amongst large fluffy clouds. Completely cliché, there was the Goddess standing next to her was Kevin. I ran excitedly over to them.

"Have I done it?! Is the island restored?" I cheered excitedly.

"Far from it my dear, when you awake you will have the sapling in your arms and I need you to take it straight to the goddess pond and plant it." The Harvest Goddess said weakly, forming a ball shape with her hands and handing the now appeared plant to me. On her left hand, there was the sharp glare of a blue ring on her ring finger.

"You're married?!" I asked

"Yes, but no time to explain. Go plant the sapling. Chase is worried about you." Kevin grabbed her arm and led her away. I shook my head and woke up in the mayor garden like before, lying on the ground with my head in Chase's lap and the sapling in my arms.

"Oh Goddess I was so worried about you! When did that plant get in your hands?" Chase helped me up off the ground, asking a million questions.

"No time to explain I have a mission!" I yelled out, jumping the fence and running for the Goddess Pond.

So this is it? 2 seasons of work and worry, losing Gill, Chase mending my heart, it all comes down to this.

I grabbed my shovel outside my house and continued on my mad dash, Chase following right behind me. When we finally reached the location, in record time I might add, I collapsed on the ground and began digging a small hole in the dry earth, placing the small plant in it and standing up.

There was a glorious light column that shot up into the sky, a rainbow coming down, even though it was night time now. I heard Chase gasp as Kevin walked off the rainbow, followed closely by the Goddess and the sprites.

"I can see them…" I heard Chase mumble beside me, I grabbed his hand, smiling happily.

"Because you believed in Molly, you have gained the ability to see the sprites. It is a rare gift." The Goddess stated, standing before us calmly. The sprites all came over to me and gave me small hugs and thanks, Chase looked at them curious and Alan flew up to his face.

"You helped out our Molly." He smiled at Chase and hugged his nose. Chase looked at me awkwardly and a little irritated, but happy.

The Harvest Goddess raised her hands into the air and the earth shook once more, like it did during the earthquake, but instead of destruction, the land, water and island were made calm and prosperous once more.

"From now on the island will remain healthy and peaceful. You, Molly, have saved the island from destruction and despair. Thank You" The Harvest Goddess bowed.

"I couldn't have done it without Kevin and Chase's help. Speaking of which are you married to Kevin?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." She stated plainly. "He saved the island and before he could find the sapling, we fell in love and I fell terribly ill. So we had to wait for you to save the island."

"Well it's wonderful, but I'm exhausted and need some rest." I excused myself from the small celebration, hand in hand with Chase.

"Oh, Molly?" I heard the Harvest Goddess say.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"Happy Birthday."

**Oh I went and checked a TOT calendar and for this story I changed the firefly festival to the 20th. If this story goes into another year, the days will be normal but I wanted her birthday to be the same day as the firefly festival and the day she saved the island. Hope there was no confusion.**

**Review! :D  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Love and Return

**EEEEhhh I feel terrible! I've had this half way typed for almost 2 weeks so I forced myself to stay up and finish typing and get it posted asap.**

**I've been sooooo busy. My AP classes are killing me with homework and tests every 3 days plus I hurt my hand and had to go to the doctors and get X-rays but luckily it's not broken but I still have to wear a cast thing because it's like deep bone bruising around my thumb and wrist.  
><strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing for the last chapter! I want to get at least 20 reviews (15 idk) before I post the chapter after next. I'm really excited for the next chapter, it's going to go into Chase and Gill's childhood.**

**As you can tell by the title, all you Gill fans will be pleased but this chapter is stuffed with ChasexMolly fluff.  
><strong>

Chapter 13- Love and Return

"_From now on the island will remain healthy and peaceful. You, Molly, have saved the island from destruction and despair. Thank You" _

I grinned like a fool once again as I thought back to the day I saved the island, last week to be exact. It was the 6th day of Fall and boy was it chilly. I was outside working in my fields. Now that the land is prosperous again I have been working in my fields for hours on end. My animals all making noises of content from the lush fading green pasture.

I tugged my ratty old jacket tighter around my shoulders and cleaned up my tools for the day. I put off working at the inn for now. Once winter starts I'll start working there full time like before, plus with all the work I'll be doing this fall, I should have enough money to just relax but I'm too hyper to take a break from working.

Chase has been heavily immersed in the Inn recently. There was a big world cruise that stopped by here because Waffle Island has once again become a star tourist spot, as well as Toucan Island.

He said he would try to get off early so he could come over and cook dinner for me, and we could spend time together. We've both been so busy so we planned to spend this weekend together.

Now onto Gill...

Elli said that he had to finish some business wherever he was and would be on the next available boat, which could take up to two weeks or more. I wanted to see him. I had a lot of explaining to do. Since he sent me that letter saying he loved me and now I with Chase...

I let out a loud groan of confusion and frustration.

"Something I did?" I heard a playfully voice say behind me. I turned to face Chase wearing a smirk and holding a bag of vegetables to make into something delicious.

"No I'm just tired from working all the time." I lied casually, rubbing my cheeks that were numb from the cool fall air.

"You're going to freeze to death. Welcome back to the dramatic Waffle Island seasons..." he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air dramatically, causing me to giggle and follow him into my house.

I shrugged my jacket off and turned up the heat on the thermostat.

As I walked into my kitchen I saw Chase already chopping some vegetables up and throwing them in a pot and looking over at me as I walked in.

"You look exhausted... and cold" he added in. He went over to his bag and pulled out an older looking pullover hoodie.

"I noticed your jacket looked a little worn out so I brought over one of my old sweatshirts for you to wear." He unfolded the light red garment and gently pulled it over my head and helped me pull it on. I took the opportunity to wrap him up in a hug and snuggle into his warm chest.

"Much better" I sighed as he finished pulling the jacket down my torso and began rubbing my back.

"Your forehead's hot." he stated pressing the back of his hand to my cheeks and forehead.

"It's probably just a small cold that's got me running a fever" I shrugged walking over to the large pot eyeballing the bubbling cream colored mixture.

"Looks like I'll have to stay over and make sure you stay healthy." Chase winked as he got out two bowls and a ladle and made two bowls of soup. He already knew where everything was in my kitchen after cooking for me countless times. I felt even more red rush to my cheeks and I put my hands over my cheeks to hide it and went and sat at my table.

After dinner and Chase forcing a spoonful of the nasty green medicine I had to take a season and a half ago when I had the flu, we snuggled up in my bed with the TV on watching some late night talk show from the mainland. We weren't really watching it though we talked about how the island has changed and how everyone has more cheer, life was easier.

"Let's play a game" I said sitting up across from him.

"Like what?" he asked resting his head on his hand.

"Let's play 20 questions. You get to ask each other anything and after they answer, they ask you a question."

"Ok sounds good. You go first."

"Hmm... How did you end up on Waffle Island?"

"Well it's kind of a long story. But since you asked…" he shrugged and I leaned forward a bit out of curiosity.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was a baby, so I lived at an orphanage until I was 15. I wasn't treated very well by the other kids because of my girly purple eyes and because I wouldn't play with them, I liked watching the cooks in the kitchen work. I ran away from there as soon as I could, which wasn't that difficult. I lived outside in the alleys for 2 days, freezing to death because it was winter. I went in a Cafe one day and saw Yolanda cooking. There weren't that many people there so she walked over to me and kept asking what was wrong with me and she basically took me under her wing. About 2 or 3 years later her family called her and said they needed someone to be a chef at their new Inn on an island not far from the mainland. So that's how I ended up here." he finished speaking and took a deep breath.

"But what about when you left last year for 'Family matters'?"

"You'll have to find out on your next question. How did Molly end up on Waffle Island?" he said looking up at me and smirking.

"Well my mom disappeared when I was young and I was raised by my alcoholic father until I was 16 and ran away. I lived on the Sunshine islands for a few years with my cousin Kevin until he left and came here and I went off to a small community college. I got a call from here the summer before last saying Kevin died and left his farm and I've always wanted to live and work on my own farm so yeah that's about it..." I smiled faintly and let out a loud sneeze.

"Bless you."

"Why did you leave last year?" I asked.

"I got a call from an Uncle I had never heard about. He was on his death bed and mentioned to the doctors that his sister had a kid and somehow they tracked me down. I was his only living relative."

"that must have been awful!" I exclaimed, turning the volume on the TV down.

"I didn't really know him so it wasn't that bad. I just wish I'd met him sooner." I snuggled in next to him as he spoke, comforting us both.

We continued asking questions about each other for hours, way more than 20.

"Hopefully this question isn't too personal but I guess I should have the right to know…" I said looking at my hands.

"What are you going to ask?" he questioned giving me a concerned face.

"When did you lose your virginity?" I asked, his face turned bright red. "Hey! Remember when we got drunk and slept together? Please tell me that wasn't your first time!"

"Before I came here with Yolanda, I was probably around 17 or 18. Some idiot waitress who worked at the Cafe, we dated for a while but then she moved away with her family and I never heard from her."

"Oh, that must have sucked." I mumbled.

"Yeah but if she hadn't moved I would have stayed with her when Yolanda left for here and I would have never met you." He confessed.

"Aww Chasey's being all sentimental!" I gushed hugging him.

"Hey your turn to answer." He said pushing me off of him.

"Well um, it was when I was living with Kevin. I was dating this guy there. He was really nice and sweet but on our 2 year anniversary I found out about his other girlfriend…" I sniffed and wiped my nose. "Both I and his other girl had no clue, so we beat the shit out of him." I smiled.

Chase gave me a weird look.

"What? She was a farmer there and I was pretty tough so it wasn't that hard. Kevin said it was justified, that the scumbag deserved it." I defended.

"Molly, I promise to never do that to you." Chase said, pulling me in close. I yawned sleepily.

"Chase?"

"Yeah…" he yawned as well.

"I'm not going to move away." I smiled and let out a small giggle as he kissed my forehead. Finally I fell asleep curled up next to my huggable chef.

The next morning I woke up with Chase still in a deep sleep beside me. I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around him.

"Huh?" I heard him say as he shook his head waking up.

"Good morning" he yawned playing with the pieces of my hair sticking up everywhere.

"Chase is very ticklish." I mumbled remembering him asking me that and both of us answering that we were ticklish. Random but hilarious.

"What?" he asked still not completely awake.

"Oh nothing..." I said mischievously. I ran my hand across his bare stomach, he slept shirtless as usual, and jumped on top of him and tickled his sides. He let out a round of loud laughter out of surprise.

"You think you're so high and mighty?" he asked in between laughs.

"Pretty much" I laughed wiping my eyes.

He smirked and pushed me off of him causing me to yelp out of surprise as he rolled on top of me and tickled me like I did to him.

"Stop please!" I begged giggling as my sides began to ache from laughing too much.

"No way" he chuckled watching me grab at his hands in a futile attempt to get him to stop.

So I did the only thing I knew would get him to stop, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He removed his hands from my sides and used them to hold himself up as he kissed back happily. We've both been so busy we have barely had any time like this to ourselves and he must have felt as lonely as I have. During the week we almost never see each other so the weekends are our time to cherish being with one another.

I opened my mouth and let his tongue in as he pulled his sweatshirt over my head. I smiled while we made out, his lips mimicked mine only making me smile more.

I pulled back suddenly and closed my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, sitting down beside me.

"I'm going to get you sick, I have a cold remember?" I said poking him on the nose.

"Molly I'm not worried about getting sick, I took care of you when you had the flu so why would I get sick now?"

"Because then you weren't sticking your tongue down my throat!" I laughed getting out of bed and stretching.

He let out a chuckle and grabbed his change of clothes and went into my bathroom yawning again.

_Later on that day_

"It's so pretty!" I exclaimed as I ran down the path behind Alan's Tree. The small patio on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean was stunning to look at, especially with all the trees turning sunset orange, sunflower yellow and bright red.

Chase followed close behind me laughing at my childlike demeanor. We both sat down on a stereotypical red and white picnic blanket and ate some of the leftover soup from last night.

"Are you excited to see Gill?" Chase asked suddenly.

"Sorta." I shrugged "I mean no matter what he's still my friend it will just take some explaining and I hope he will understand."

"Well with his return I'll have to start making tomato juice again. He was the only one who ordered it." Chase laughed, a bit unsettled.

"Chase I'm not going to leave you for him. There's no need to worry." I smiled at him, his wispy peachy-orange blonde hair blowing in the cool breeze.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we sat there in comfortable silence, taking in the view. Eventually the sun started to dip below the horizon.

I looked down at my watch. _7:34 pm_

"Um Chase aren't you working today? It's only Saturday…"

His eyes got wide and he quickly scooped up our things and placed them back in the basket. He walked me home and told me he'd stop by after his shift was over and left like a bolt of lightning. I laughed and rang the bell for my animals to come back into the barn and watered my field of crops since I neglected to do so earlier.

I still had a few hours of nothing left to do so I made my way over to Caramel Falls. I sat down on the edge of the hot spring and dipped my toes in and looked up at the sky, small white crystals began to fall down and mix in with the breeze.

_A snow flurry?_ I quickly put my shoes back on and went back to my house and made sure all the windows and doors were shut tight on the barn and coop. I then went inside and started a fire in my almost never used tiny fireplace.

_Waffle Island you are full of surprises…_

The next morning I woke up in my armchair by the fireplace.

_I guess I must have fallen asleep._ One of my old blankets was thrown over me and I looked over at my couch, Chase was lying on his side away from me sleeping quietly.

I smiled evilly and ran and sprang on him, causing him to jump awake looking at me bewildered and wide eyed.

"You're so silly!" I cheered, hugging him around his neck. "You could have woken me up and I would have let you sleep in my bed with me instead of both of us having to sleep on couches."

"That sounds dirty, and I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and I didn't get off until after 2." He blushed and hugged me back, yawning loudly. I looked over at my clock.

"Goddess! It's only 6:45! Go back to sleep and I'll get you up after I finish taking care of the animals and crops." I suggested, pulling him off of the couch and leading him to my bed. He collapsed face down with no argument.

After brushing off a small amount of snow that was on a few leaves of my fruit trees, I went back inside to check on the hibernating chef.

He was still where I left him, snoring softly. It was now past 10 o'clock and I don't think he would want to sleep all day.

"Chase?" I asked, poking his shoulder.

"Mmm" he mumbled incoherently into a pillow and stretched his arms out and jerked me into bed with him, crushing me into his chest.

"I'm not a teddy bear!" I complained jokingly.

"Oh but I think you are." He mumbled again. His breath tickled my neck.

"Meh, I still have things to do today ya know."

"But it's Sunday, let's just sleep all day." He pulled his face back and looked me in the eyes. They glimmered with the light sunshine that was coming through the blinds, making the colors swirl.

"Fine but tonight Kathy and a bunch of others are throwing a bonfire on the beach in south Caramel River District and I want to go."

"Ok. But for now it's super cuddle time!" he cheered. Even though that kind of outburst was rare, I didn't question it. I leaned my head against his chest and listened as his breathing got deeper and he fell back asleep. I giggled and slowly gave into a nap as well.

At the bonfire there was off course a large fire in the center of the beach, alcohol which Owen and Luke were downing like water and music playing from a large boom box by the rock cliff overlooking the beach.

Selena was by the music machine, dancing as usual, Luke, Owen and Toby were all by the fire trying to see what burns faster out of several pieces of trash. The girls were all sitting together and talking, dancing and walking out to the water, but not getting in. the temperature had to be in the low 50's, which is an improvement from last night's chilly 30's.

Chase and I were walking along the shore line, hand in hand, looking at the peaceful night sky and laughing at the drunk folk's antics.

When we got to the dock, from the small beach path from Caramel River District and Waffle Town, Chase stopped and looked at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Um well there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while." He said anxiously, rubbing the back of his neck as if it were on fire.

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously, hoping it was nothing bad.

"we've been dating for a while and I've enjoyed our time together, even if had a bit of a rough start. I really don't know why I didn't tell you sooner."

Now I was getting concerned. Chase bit his fingernail and looked off in the distance and then back at me.

"Molly, I love you." He said it straightforward. His voice cracked from nervousness. I froze stiff as a board, but in my mind I was running and jumping and shouting. Fireworks were going off and I felt like a can of soda after you shake it up.

"Molly?" I came back to reality, Chase waving his hand in front of my face, blushing a dark pink.

"Listen if you don-" before he could finish his sentence I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He fell backwards in the sand with me on top of him.

"You make me so happy." I choked out between happy tears and hundreds of kisses he gave me on my lips and everywhere else on my face.

"Shh shh its ok you don't have to cry." He cooed wiping the tears from my cheeks, then kissing them softly.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy. I don't deserve you, but you love me" I sobbed hugging him close, my head against his chest.

"No. You deserve the best but you chose me. You're my princess, my everything, my Molly."

This only made me cry more. I captured his lips again, this time more passionate than rushed like before. He rolled me over and held himself above me, never breaking lip contact. In that motion, I saw feet walking from the dock and onto the sandy beach. I gently pushed Chase's face off of mine and looked over curiously.

Pristine brown dress shoes and the infamous crisp white suit. Crystal blue eyes and platinum blonde hair with the stubborn cowlick.

Gill Hamilton had returned.

**Yupp you guessed it. Cliffhanger!**


	14. Chp 14 Looks Like we're going to make it

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is in Chase's POV and covers about 5 years into the past. The next big chapter should be up this weekend!**

**The last line of the chapter and the chapter title are from this song i heard called "Looks like we made it" Look it up! It's funny and cute :3  
><strong>

Chapter 14- Looks Like We Made It

_Chase's POV_

I didn't want to leave the mainland.

Yolanda's family opened an Inn and Bar and need a chef so looks like I'm being dragged on to a boat to go live there.

I'm almost 19. I've been living with Yolanda since I was 13.

Getting made fun of because of your girly hair and eyes everyday was torture so running away from the orphanage was the best decision I ever made. It lead me to Yolanda, a world famous chef, and I got train under her and have a roof over my head. I could have left her when I turned 18 but I stayed.

But coming to a small island where everybody knows your name and your life story was not my intention.

2 weeks into my stay I was slowly adjusting. The people here were too friendly and kind. Not that it was a bad thing but being pestered about anything and everything was highly irritating. Maybe it's just me. I only talk when it's necessary which makes me seem like an insensitive asshole but I really could care less.

The mayor's wife died a few seasons ago and that's always the topic of discussion.

I hear "What a sweet, kind lady she was" and "Her poor son is devastated" more times in a conversation than normal. Was she famous or something? I've only seen Hamilton a few times, never his son.

I've never met the kid. I'm at the inn all day either watching Yolanda cook or cooking for customers when we are busy.

One day there was a young blonde that came in during lunch rush.

He was sickly pale, like he hadn't been outside ever. His bright blue eyes pierced sharply at the menu I handed him. His hair was messy. One piece stuck up wildly on top. His clothes were proper, a sweater vest and plaid shorts. He looked young, most likely 17 or 18.

He shoved the menu back in my hands after a few moments.

"Tomato Juice" he said not looking at me. His focus was outside at the spring flowers all blooming.

I came back with the oddly requested drink and set it down in front of him hesitantly.

"Who are you?" He asked sourly looking up at me. His eyes could have frozen me solid.

"Chase. I moved here with Yolanda to be a chef." I said trying to bite my tongue to hold back a smartass remark.

"Tell me Chase, why does spring come at the most despairing times? Last fall was so dreary and drug on into the cold winter. But suddenly spring is here and everything is happy and bright. New life is here and I want to squish every single fucking flower out there." He took a sip of the red liquid and looked at me for an answer. A scowl upon his face.

"Seasons change because of how the earth moves around the sun. And now if you excuse me, it's time for my break." I smirked and spun on my heel and walked towards the door to get some fresh air.

"Now wait a second! Do you know who I am?!" the blonde stood up, setting some money down on the table and following me out the door.

"Yes I do. You're some snob who came in for a glass of tomato juice and asked me why seasons change."

"Excuse me but I will not tolerate that attitude!" He pointed his finger at my chest.

"Who are you? The mayor?" I continued to smirk.

"I'm Gill Hamilton. The mayor's one and only son." I mentally groaned at my stupidity. No wonder the kid looked so depressed. But just because he's the mayor son doesn't mean he's so special.

"I'm sorry about you loss but you aren't my mother. She died when I was a baby along with my father. I don't need you bossing me around." I continued to walk down the path towards the beach by the dock. Gill walked slightly behind, barking out about how he needed to be treated with respect.

"Chase! Are you even listening to me?!" Gill stomped his foot down I the sand.

"No I'm not."

He groaned and rubbed his head in his hands.

"Listen, drop the snobby attitude and maybe I'll listen" I put my hands in my pockets and watched the waves crash on the shore.

"I lost my mother last fall and now the island is going to fail! If something isn't done no life will be able to survive here!" He crossed his arms.

"Then I'll move back to the mainland." I looked over at him. He frowned even more.

"The island is important to some people you know!"

"I'm not a damn superhero what do you want me to do?" I was getting pretty pissed.

"As future mayor I would like you to treat me with more respect so I can try and figure out how to restore the Harvest Goddess's tree."

"Why don't you just call a plant specialist? I'm a chef."

"It can be saved if the people are living peacefully and have a strong faith in the goddess. All I'm asking is for you to be nicer." Gill flipped his hair and tucked some behind his ears.

"Fine. But you need to go to the clinic. You look like your low on blood." I commented on his pasty completion.

He growled as I walked back to the inn.

After a few weeks I was able to tolerate Gill. He came to the inn at least 3 or 4 times a week.

We rarely spoke to one another, which pleased me. We understood each other. I could talk to him without wanting to punch him in the face like Maya. We both lost parents, even though he still had Hamilton.

Once summer started the rainbows that once flew over the island disappeared. The fire I cooked with grew weak, the farmers couldn't grow crops. Fall came quickly with no relief. The leaves on the trees fell within 2 days of the season starting. The harvest festival was canceled. Visitors at the inn slowed to just residents.

The tailor shop closed, along with a few other places due to lack of customers. People who had lived here for years moved back to the mainland but I chose to stay. Regardless of what I said to Gill.

Another year past painfully slow. I moved into one of the old houses in Maple Lake District, which was better than living in an old room at the inn. What Gill had said that day was right. The island was failing and everyone has lost their faith in the goddess.

The massive tree roots that grew prosperous across the entire island rotted.

Spring finally came once again and Pascal somehow managed to get a boat here. On board was a 20 something year old brown haired, brown eyed man. Kevin.

By my 21st birthday a small rainbow flew from the tree next to town hall, and went all the way to the tiny Gull Islands.

Gill spent almost every day either working or sitting under the tree looking at a small flower that grew below it, looking for something that wasn't there.

By that Fall, all the rainbows that were flying once before returned. Everyone knew Kevin had something to do with it. The island was restored but Gill was still not happy. He kept saying something about the tree not coming back to life. The beginning of the new year Kevin mysteriously disappeared. Some people said he died in a car accident in the city. Others said they saw him walking up the mountain to the goddess pond, but never saw him again.

I got a call several weeks later saying I had an uncle on his death bed, with days to live and I was his only relative still alive, as he was mine.

I stayed for his funeral. I was left a small amount of money which I put towards an apartment in a city on the mainland. I thought I could move on from my time on Waffle Island but once winter started I truly missed working at the inn and the people.

I packed my things and returned the following spring. Things were not prosperous anymore. The fire was weak once more, the land was infertile, and the ocean was restless.

I went to town hall to fill out some paper work about my house. I expected to find Gill but just Elli was there.

She smoothed out her dress and forced a smile.

"Can I help you, Chase? It's so great to see you back." She looked at me and then down at her feet.

"Yes I need the papers on my house." Elli pulled out some papers from a file behind the counter. "Where's Gill?" I took the papers from her hand, signing them where necessary.

"Oh did Hamilton not tell you? He was sent off the island for his own safety. It seems this despair the island is in is too dangerous. He won't be back until the tranquility is restored." I frowned at her words. He was the only person I actually spoke to without attitude or 'sass' as Yolanda calls it. The only resident here that didn't piss me off.

"Hmm." I responded scratching the back of my neck.

"I bet Yolanda and everyone at the inn will be happy you have returned! Go introduce yourself to the new farmer, she took over the farm after Kevin disappeared. She moved in right after you left late last spring."

I said nothing more and left. A girl? Running a farm? This I had to see but I needed to unpack and get ready for work tomorrow.

The next day I met her. I was cooking as usual when Kathy handed me a note pad to take orders claiming it was time for her break.

I took orders out in the dining room along with Maya and took the slips of paper back to Yolanda to cook.

I went back behind the counter when I heard the door jingle. I looked up to see a short spitting image of Kevin walk in. She had big brown eyes and short brown hair that flipped out on the ends. Her clothes were dirty and her boots had duct tape holding them together.

She took a seat at the bar and put her head in her hands. I walked over to her and slapped the counter to get her attention. She snapped her head up and looked at me. Her eyes glimmered with tears. The girl shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her bluntly. She frowned.

I found it... adorable?!

Her eyes had hits of a caramel color around the edges. Her cheeks were rosy in color. My heartbeat quickened and I strained to control my urge to hug her. The girl who someone made cry.

"I'm guessing you're the farmer? Judging by your attire." I muttered trying to control my normal attitude but it still sounded harsh.

"Molly. What's your name smartass?" Her eyes looked straight into mine with a fierce glare; the tears that threatened to fall were long gone.

"Chase. What do you want to eat?" I repeated my question matching her tone.

And after that day I knew it was love.


	15. Chapter 15- Understand

**I had to cut this chapter in half because I'm on Fall Break and I'm leaving for Gatlinburg!**

**I'll write aa few chapters while I'm there and post them when I get home.  
><strong>

**Don't Forget to Review :D  
><strong>

**The POV jumps from Gill to Molly and this Chapter is definitely T- rated  
><strong>

Chapter 15- Understand

Gill's POV

The past 2 weeks have been a living hell.

Let's start off at when my_ fiancée _arrived. Her name was Luna Adams. She looked to be about 12 but she claims to be 21; which is hard to believe when she wears her pink hair in pigtails and frilly Lolita dresses every day.

I knew Candace had a sister but I didn't know she would be so obnoxious, not at all like her blue-haired quiet sister.

Luna attended a fashion school somewhere on the mainland so she could make the tailor shop even better. But she still can't sew worth a damn; her designing skills are apparently very well from what I've heard.

I will admit her school girl charm is attractive but I really can't wait to get back home and sort things out with Molly. I honestly don't believe she would involve herself with Chase. We haven't spoken in years. He moved back to Waffle Island and I was forced to move away.

Luna could be nice and kind but at times I felt more like her parent than her fiancée. I shivered at the thought of the word. She always wants to talk about anything and everything. On the boat ride home it was 'Gill look at the ocean!' and being pulled around to look at the view of the ocean from every possible angle.

When we finally docked it was late at night and from the dock I could see a large bonfire glowing from the beach in southern Caramel River District. _Molly's probably over there_

"Gill! Please help me with my luggage! Pretty pleaseeee" Luna whined grabbing my hand and tugging me towards our cabin.

"Have Pascal help you wait just a moment. I need to check something." I pried my hand out of hers and walk off the dock and on to the sandy beach that lead to the party. As soon as I rounded the corner of the cliff my feet were a few feet from Molly.

On top of Chase. Kissing him. I froze dead in my tracks. Molly sat up and her large brown eyes widened and her jaw fell open a bit. Chase's face was bright red from embarrassment and he looked equally as shocked.

Molly's POV

"Eh-h" My voice cracked as I tried to form a sentence. Gill was back! I was frozen, still sitting in Chase's lap. My lips were most likely swollen form kissing the chef. It felt like I was a kid caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

Chase gently pushed me off of him and helped me up out of the sand. Gill didn't move, didn't show any sign of emotion. His jaw slowly fell open as he too tried to speak. There was nothing I could say.

"Molly." He took a step forward then looked back at the boat, then at Chase and back at me.

"Gill!" I heard a girly voice call from the dock. A short, pink haired girl was leaning over the rail, waving her hand around, smiling like an idiot.

"Well you and Molly obviously need to talk but it looks like that girl needs you." Chase cut in, being polite as he could. "How about tomorrow morning around 10 am at the Inn. It's getting late I need to get Molly home. He grabbed my hand and led me up the beach leaving Gill no time to respond.

It wasn't until we were halfway to my house that the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I chocked back a sob. Chase looked over at me.

"Molly, what's wrong." He asked holding me into his chest by my shoulders, rubbing my back.

"I don't know what to do. I love you and I used to love him and he loves me and you love me-" I sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm here. It's alright." He pulled me back and looked me in the eyes. He reached his hand up and whipped some tears that continued to pour from my eyes. "We can sort this out in the morning."

He led me into my house and went into the kitchen. He came back into the living room with 2 mugs of steaming tea.

"It will help you relax." He said handing me a mug of the clear caramel colored liquid.

Chase set his mug down and stretched his arms and yawned. It was close to 1am.

I took a long sip from my mug and set it down next to his. I wiped my face trying to rid it off any remaining tears.

Chase had his head leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. I crawled across the couch and onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest.

His heartbeat was fast. I looked up to see him looking right back at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving my hands to his shoulders and hugging him close. When I released him he ran one of his hands across my cheek. His eyes were a brighter purple than usual. They looked concerned.

"I don't want to lose you." He muttered close to my ear, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm here" I said closing the distance between our faces and kissing him sweetly. I looked back at his face. Instead of concern in his face he looked determined, almost like… Lust.

He pushed my shoulders down gently onto the couch. He balanced himself over me and kissed up my neck and finally onto my lips. I made a noise of surprise and kissed him back forcefully in a bruising kiss.

My hands tangled in his hair as he moved his mouth onto my neck again. He stuck his tongue out and ran it over my ear lobe, making me shiver as he bit it. I had to quickly throw one of my arms out and hold myself up as my tiny couch couldn't handle both of us laying on it.

Chase didn't stop his actions on my neck as he scooped me up by my legs, making me wrap them around him. In doing so he knocked over my coffee table, making me giggle. Once he put his lips back onto mine my thought process was gone. My brain wasn't off thinking about Gill and his return or what crops I needed to harvest tomorrow- I was only focused on Chase.

He pushed me up against the wall, my legs being wrapped around him were enough to keep me from falling. I opened my mouth and let him slide his tongue in with mine. He let out a small moan as I ran my hand across his chest and back up to the top button of his shirt. Not long after it was in the floor along with his sweatshirt I was wearing, leaving me in a tight black tank top and him shirtless.

He finally moved off the wall and carried me into my bedroom. He set me down gently at the edge of the bed as he kicked his shoes off and I did the same. I crawled under my sheets and let him lay over me like before. Before we continued we locked eyes.

"Are you sure you want to take this step?" He whispered close, his breathing still heavy from kissing.

I didn't bother answering with words. I put my mouth over his collarbone leaving a small hickey behind and made my way up to his jaw.

He sucked in a breath and pushed me back down and pinned my arms above my head with his hands. I wiggled a bit making Chase smile which made me giggle.

He came in close and kissed me harder than before. My head was in the clouds at this point.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:/-/-

When I woke up I was cold. I opened my eyes a little to see peachy hair sticking out of the covers beside me. _Blanket stealer!_

I shivered and stretched a bit. My back was extremely sore. I looked at my attire. I was in my black tank top and underwear. My tank top was slightly ripped along the side. I blushed thinking back to last night.

I pulled at the edge of the blanket that Chase was wrapped up in. It wouldn't budge.

"Chase." I poked his face gently. I climbed on top of him and continued to play with his face. He stirred a bit and his slowly opened. Once he saw me he blushed.

"You stole the blankets. I'm freezing." I laughed at his still asleep-like expression. I gestured to my minimal clothing. He smiled and lifted the covers up letting me crawl in beside him.

He was only wearing his boxers, his slightly toned abs still where I could see them.

"Good morning" he kissed my neck gently as I cuddled up next to him.

"We have to meet Gill at the Inn at 11 and you have work today" I said looked at his face.

"I'll just go in at 11 with you." He mumbled sleepily in my messy hair.

"I'll make breakfast!" I cheered getting out of bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Chase laughed getting up with me. "We can cook together. As much as I love scraping pancakes off the wall." We both laughed.

I put on a pair of sweatpants and followed him into the kitchen. He stopped at my overturned coffee table we knocked over last night.

"Shit I forgot that we set our drinks there." He said pointing at the tea that covered the floor. He looked back at me and his cheeks turned pink.

I got a towel and wiped it up and grabbed his sweatshirt and threw it on.

"You start breakfast I'm going to check on my animals and crops." I said closing my door and embracing the chilly morning air.

I saw the pink haired girl from last night walking down the path towards Waffle Town. She must have heard me shut my door for she turned around and waved.

"Hello! You must be Molly!" He yelled in a cheerful voice. "I'm Luna, Candace's younger sister!"

Luna looked to be about 12 but had a mature vibe to her.

"Yes I'm Molly nice to meet you." I bowed politely.

"You know Gill right?" I shook my head yes "He's my fiancé!" She gushed, smiling widely.

I froze. _Gill has a fiancée? Did he propose?_ I doubted that. I remember the look of pain he had when he saw Chase and I last night on the beach. It had to be Hamilton's doing.

I put the eggs from my coop into the shipping bin and went back inside.

Chase was making eggs from what I could tell by the smell that hit me as I walked in.

I went into the kitchen to see him standing in front of the stove with only his boxers on. Which reminded me of the night after Renee's wedding when he slipped in egg and cooked pancakes in only his boxers. I giggled and walked over to the stove by him.

"Hungry?" He said looking down at me.

"Starved" I answered taking a plate and an omelet.

After breakfast we both got dressed in fresh clothes and made our way to Sundae Inn.


	16. Chapter 16- Smidgen

**I sooo meant to post this on this Sunday but I had boat loads of homework I didnt do over Fall Break.**

**Here is Chapter 16 and the coversation with Gill and Molly resolves mostly everything, but I think it could have gone a bunch of different ways but this path seems to flow the smoothest  
><strong>

**I kinda cut a section off the next chapter and put it in this one to make it a bit longer.  
><strong>

**Enjoy Chapter 16!  
><strong>

**I hope you are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it  
><strong>

****Chapter 16 - A smidgen

Yesterday afternoon was one of the most stressful afternoons I've ever been through. Chase was nothing but rude no matter how many times I told him to stop and that this was between Gill and I.

Gill hardly spoke just shaking his head and grunting every now and then while I told him that I was no longer in love with him and that I'd fallen in love with Chase in his absence. He didn't let me finish talking and stormed out halfway through our lunch.

I didn't even get to ask him about Luna!

I banged my head down at my table, directly into my bowl of cereal. I didn't care as I felt the cold milk roll off the table and into my lap.

"Molly?" I heard the voice of the peachy haired ASS standing next to the table.

"What?!" I looked up at him with milk running off my face. I held up my poker face while he burst into a fit of laughter.

"How did you get in here?" I asked whipping my face with the baggy T-shirt I had on. He tried following me home afterwards but I told him ever so nicely to 'fuck off' I wasn't in the mood for his company.

"Look I'm sorry I was rude yesterday! I just wanted Gill to understand that you had moved on!" He tried approaching me for a hug, his puppy dog face on.

"Get away you just want to get laid!" I shoved him back and giggled, cleaning up my mess at the table.

Chase laughed a sarcastic 'haha' and followed me into the kitchen. It was still early morning and I hadn't attended to my farm yet. I also wanted to visit Gill, hopefully he was working today.

"Chase?" I looked at him from across the kitchen he was looking at the wrinkled up, old wallpaper that made my kitchen look disgusting.

"Hmm" he looked over at me and began looking back at the wallpaper.

"I'm like 99 percent sure that Gill has a fiancée and it's all Mayor Hamilton's doing." I walked over to him to see what was so interesting about my wall.

"We'll good for him." He blew it off and began picking at the edges of the wallpaper.

I grumbled and grabbed his face to look at me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked laughing a bit at how he stated at the wall.

"You've repainted most if the rooms in the house right?"

"Yeah they all had gross wallpaper on them too but I haven't gotten around to doing the kitchen."

"We'll that's what we're doing this weekend. Repainting this train wreck..." He trailed off and looked at me for approval.

"Fine but just cause you're a chef and you worship the kitchen or whatever, doesn't mean you can insult mine." I tried to glare at him but it only made him laugh as reached over and pinched my cheeks.

"Stop! I'm serious! I need to go do my farm work." I shook out of his grip and went to change into appropriate clothing for the cool Autumn morning.

After I finished milking my cows I went outside to check on the state of my crops. Chase was outside now holding my watering can, attempting to do the work for me but some plots were still dry and others were flooded with water.

"Are you trying to be a suck up?" I crossed my arms and smirked a bit.

He looked up from the poor eggplant he was drenching and gave me a smirk right back.

"I'm just being nice. Duh"

Usually on these early mornings he sleeps in because of how late he works and he worked last night so he must be exhausted.

"Go back inside and sleep, you worked late last night." I took the watering can from him and pointed at my door.

"Only if you come with me" he smiled sneakily, knocking the watering can out of my grasp and pulling me in close around the waist.

"Chase I have to finish talking to Gill sooner or later." I whined realizing his motives.

"I prefer later" Just as I supposed would be the case.

He lifted my chin up and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Please..." He begged sticking his lower lip out and pouting.

"Looks like your adorability has won this one..." I sighed poking his nose.

He suddenly kissed me roughly, his arms wound tighter around me. My arms on instinct moved up and tangled into his hair. We continued for several moments until I broke for air, resting my head in his shoulder. But he didn't stop there.

He kissed down my jaw and my neck, stopping at my ear to take the lobe in his mouth.

I gasped and rubbed my head into his shoulder. I ran my hands down his chest, playing with the top button of his shirt.

"Molly!" I heard a distinct sharp voice wake me from my daze.

Gill was standing at the edge of my field, I had no clue how long he had been standing there but I guarantee it had something to do with Chase kissing me so suddenly.

I glared at said chef and he shrugged his shoulders and went inside my house like nothing happened.

"Gill can we finish our talk?" I asked cautiously, trying to smooth down my hair and shirt.

"Is lover boy going to join in this time?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"No he's been acting strange. I think he feels threatened by you returning..." I trailed off.

"Walk with me." Gill gestured to the path that led to the Goddess Spring.

I walked next to him in an awkward silence. I cleared my throat and began.

"So this girl was walking by my house the other day. Her name was Luna; she said she was your fiancée." I stated slowly looking over at him.

He had his hands in his pockets, looking downward at each step he took.

"Father arranged it. He said he 'no longer finds you suitable' for me and that she would make a better wife." He looked over at me. His crystal blue eyes pierced me like a knife.

They showed pain I couldn't imagine and I felt bad for him.

"I don't completely agree with it but I was hoping that once I returned you and I would..." He trailed off and looked at the ocean distantly.

"You look miserable, I'm sorry but I've changed a lot. When you left I became a new person, I didn't see this thing with Chase coming and neither did you. I'm terribly sorry." We sat down on the fluffy green grass around the base of the mountain.

"I-I understand" he mumbled looking up at the clouds and then over at me. I quickly averted my eyes. "Luna is nothing like you. When I first met her all I could think of was your face and how seeing it would make things better but..." He dropped the sentence.

He sat up straight and rather close to me. I didn't think much of it since we were close friends before all of this. I pouted. I didn't want to lose him; he was such a good friend before!

"We can make this work out! I still want our old friendship back!" I ruffled his hair like I used to. He smiled for the first time he'd returned to Waffle Island. He met my eyes again.

I blushed out of a nervous reaction and tried to look back out at the ocean.

Gill in one swift movement put a hand on my cheek and kissed the other one, softly and slowly.

Not in a romantic way, more like how my mom used to when I was very young and she would tuck me in at night. It was comforting, like he was showing me he would be fine.

"I'd at least like that." He smiled a painful smile and helped me up out of the grass.

We started back towards my house where the chef was probably waking up from his mid-morning nap.

"Molly?" Gill looked over at once more, this time his gaze seemed a bit more cheerful.

"If that purple-eyed bastard gives you any trouble, I'm here." He hugged me and I smiled, happy we could be close friends again.

"...I'm here to kick his ass" he finished the sentence making us both laugh. We waved our goodbyes and promised to talk more later on. I still want to know more about the whole fiancée ordeal...

When I walked into my house it appeared that Chase did not sleep at all.

Wads of wallpaper were strewn across the room leading into my kitchen where he was bent down pulling the remainder of the hideous wallpaper off the walls.

"You sure are persistent, aren't you?" I asked looking a bit flabbergasted at him.

"When I lived back on the mainland with Yolanda she said I may have a 'smidgen of OCD'" I bent over laughing at his imitation voice of the stout chef.

I stopped laughing and took in all the work he managed to get done. My entire house was cleaner.

"A 'smidgen' my ass..."

2 weeks had passed since Gill's return. I think we might finally be back to our normal friendship now even though Luna hates the idea.

Chase and I worked hard the past two weeks to finish redecorating my kitchen, which was an odd idea coming from him.

The walls were now a powder blue, going along with the other pastel colors in my house.

I also got a few picture frames. Some sat on my coffee table or bookshelf and other hung on my walls. I got several pictures of Chase and I together at the Inn. Some were taken voluntarily and others were taken without us knowing by Kathy.

I cleaned out the old shoe box from under my bed; I burned the letters in my fireplace.

Not out if hatred, I just couldn't bear to read them. It was a chapter in my life that I was over with.

Chase has been extremely busy at the Inn. Yesterday he had a few Gourmets come in and sample some of his food. He was a nervous wreck the whole time.

I stood back by the sink with Kathy pretending to wash dishes and giving him a thumbs up every now and then.

Today I stayed inside except for taking care of my crops and animals. The beginning of winter is just a few days away and Elli told me there might be snow coming in the next few days.

I was currently lying out on my couch, wrapped in several blankets since my heat was being evil and not wanting to work.

I'll have to remind myself to get Dale over here to look at it.

I'm sure after Chase's shift at the bar he'll be over here, exhausted as usual. I'll be happy when winter is here and I can start working over there again. Even though it's only late Fall I'm still exhausted from taking care of the fertile earth. My crops are growing like weeds, but big and healthy. I couldn't wait for the harvest festival in a couple of days. I knew I'd win for sure!

Suddenly my front door blew open letting Chase in. He had on a thick button down dress coat and was still shivering. He shut the door and walked over to me in my blanket cocoon, stripping off his shoes and coat.

He grunted for me to open the cocoon to let him in and I obliged happily.

His fingers and ears were bright red and his nose rubbed against my neck giving me chills.

"It's a little chilly out there in case you haven't noticed" he shuttered, wrapping me into his arms, warming himself up from my body heat.

"The weather thing said it was going to be below 30 tonight." I replied playing with his wispy hair that tickled my face.

"Does your house not have heat?"

"It does but it's not working. I'm going over the Dale tomorrow to see if he can fix it."

"You know there is one way we can warm ourselves up." Chase looked at me and arched his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled as he kissed up my neck and soon met my mouth in a passionate kiss, setting my skin on fire.

When I woke up I was sweating. Not at all like last night. I popped my neck and got out of my bed slowly trying not to wake Chase. I put his shirt on over my undergarments and went and made a pot of coffee. By the time I made the steaming liquid to my liking I heard Chase get up and stretch entering the room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" I teased as he walked over and kissed me and went over and made himself a cup. After a few minutes of sipping our drinks he finally spoke.

"Nice sex hair" he touched one of the wild pieces if my short hair that stuck up in a random direction. I blushed and tried to smooth it down the best I could.

"Hey Chase."

"Molly." He looked at me, still looking exhausted.

"You should move in with me."

**Kind of a cliffhanger! Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter and review if you like the story so far!**

**I'll probably end this story around 20 chapters or so. I have 3 new stories I'm going to start soon and this story will have a sequel eventually.  
><strong>

**The next story that I'll start towards the end of this one will be a HikarixWizard it will be called "My Stargazer"  
><strong>

**Then around thanksgiving I'm going to post a three-shot story that revolves around the Mayflower and the pilgrims that will be called "The Mayflower Compact"  
><strong>

**The final one is a ChelseaxVaughn story that i have a few plot ideas for so look out for all of these!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17- Blizzard

**Ok so the plan was to end this plot line and make a sequel but I decided to choose the ending I originally planned when I started this story. I got my inspiration from a movie which I'll have to put in a disclaimer in the next chapter because the plot follows it a little. Those of you who know the movie will probably cry...**

**Anyways there will be 3 more chapters including this one and then an epilogue. I'm kind of excited for the end of this story because I've already wrote it and it's probably the best thing I've ever wrote.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think because there is a HUGE cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, which is really short but the next one is about 5,000 words. this one is around 1,200  
><strong>

Chapter 17- Blizzard

The beginning of winter came with a much calmer demeanor than everyone expected, compared to Fall. Not a single blizzard had hit- _yet._

I work at the inn with Chase; I didn't want to try to grow crops in the fertile, but frozen ground. Gill comes in for lunch every day, usually with Luna by his side. I try not to laugh at his irritated expression.

He told me I should just work at the town hall like before but I'm still not on good terms with Hamilton. It's Friday night and my shift at the Inn was finally over, it had to be after 2am.

The Harvest Festival was a giant fail. I came in second to Anissa and her giant pumpkin. It made my eggplant look pathetic.

Chase and I were currently lying on his couch listening to the howling wind outside. The weather called for a blizzard to hit here on Sunday which means Chase and I can stay at his house all weekend packing up his so he can move in. He of course agreed to the idea.

Especially because the heat at my house was still iffy.

Dale said he would fix it after the storm since him, Bo and Luke are all busy helping people with roof repairs in preparation for the storm.

"I'm exhausted..." I yawned sitting up on the couch and stretching. I suddenly broke into a fit of coughing.

"You okay?" Chase asked concerned.

"Yeah my throat got tickled. It must be because of the cold." I stood up and stretched.

"If you feel worse you're going to the clinic." I grimaced at the suggestion

"I'm just worried." He hugged me close and picked me up bridal style. He carried me into his room and threw me on the bed. He followed suit falling dramatically down next to me.

"I love you" I laughed looking at him.

He was smiling, his hair had come unpinned and hung above his eyes.

"I love you too." He pulled me in close as we slowly drifted off to the sound of the relentless wind.

Not 4 hours later I found myself trying to quietly empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. The nausea was so intense it hurt. I retched one last time and stood slowly and faced the mirror. I was pale and looked exhausted.

I splashed some water on my face and rinsed my mouth out. Some color returned to my cheeks and I smiled to hide my exhaustion. I quietly opened the door to the bathroom, not wanting to wake the chef sleeping soundly.

"Molly" said chef was standing next to the door, scaring me shitless. His arms were crossed and he looked concerned.

"I tried to be quiet." I defended

"I'm pretty sure Jin heard you all the way out at the clinic and is preparing for you to come in now." He said sarcastically.

"I feel fine now!" Chase raised his eyebrows. "Honestly! If I cough, sniffle or puke one more time you can take me to the clinic." He looked pleased at the compromise.

We spent the rest of the day packing up some of his stuff. Some old stuff we boxed to get rid of since my house wasn't the biggest. I'll have to upgrade from my one bedroom, bathroom and living room/kitchen to accommodate after person. We stopped our packing at the sound of his front door flying open from the intense wind. The gust was making so much racket I couldn't think straight.

"Guess the storm's here a bit early." I glanced outside. The sky was dark as night, even though it couldn't be past 3.

Chase pulled me back inside I bit. A rotten piece of root from the old mother tree barely missed Calvin's house, it made the wickedest sound of cracking and breaking. An immense flock of birds took off from a tree nearby to take shelter elsewhere.

"Shit! My animals!" I ran from the door and threw on his jackets and began to put my shoes on. Chase stopped me by grabbing my wrist tightly.

"There's no way you're going out there." He grabbed my other arm and pulled me in close.

"I left the door open because the weather was nice yesterday. I have to."

"Molly you saw the trees and the Old Mother Tree's roots are collapsing from the wind and cold! It's way too dangerous!" He held my head between his hands. His eyes were wide in fear. Something I didn't see often.

"I don't have any other choice!" I shook out of his hold and slipped my boots on. "I can run pretty fast, I'll avoid the areas with a lot of trees." I walked towards the door and looked at him. He stood a few feet away, looking at the floor.

"Hey" I walked towards him and hugged him close. It was my turn to hold his face close to mine. He leaned in and kissed me fiercely. He was scared. He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"I'll get some candles and blankets ready. I'm sure the power won't hold out much longer." He mumbled into my ear and pushed me back a little. The wind howled and white flakes began to blow into the house. "You need to go before the snow gets any worse." He spun me towards the door. I froze as the fear set in. _I could get hurt._

"Go!" I heard Chase's voice behind me as I sprinted out into the freezing snow.

**Gill's POV**

I was woken from my unexpected nap by the constant flicker of lights and the sound of the back-up generator roaring to life. My head was buried among papers. I heard both my Father's voice and Elli's phone up front ringing loudly.

I removed myself from the mess of my office space and walked into father's office, trying to smooth my hair down.

"What's going on?" I asked as he hung to his phone.

"The storm. It's causing the old mother tree roots to fall. That was Dale on the phone, Mira's house was hit but she's at the Blacksmith's. Calvin's house was narrowly missed." He rubbed his temples. I leaned up against the door frame listening to him and the sounds of the blizzard outside.

"Chase and Molly are at his house. They aren't safe. The carpenters can't get there because the paths are blocked.

I spun my head around and probably had a look of utter fear in my face.

"I'll go." I didn't listen to his reply as I ran out of Town Hall.

By the time I entered Maple Lake District the snow was extremely difficult to see through. I came up upon what I thought was Chase's house.

A massive chunk of wood lay smack dab in the middle of the house. Chunks of the house frame lay in broken pieces.

My heart literally stopped beating in my chest.


	18. Chapter 18- Waking Up

**Alright this has got to be the most depressing thing I have ever written. Ever. **

**This story like I mentioned last chapter, is going to end the way I originally intended. When I first got the idea for this story, I had just watched the movie_ Pearl Harbor_. **

**So if you've seen the movie (which everyone needs to it's amazing) you probably know how this is going to go down. That oart will really show in the epilogue. Just one more chapter after this and then the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I ment to put this in here first chapter but I of course do not own Harvest moon in any way nor do I have any rights to the movie_ Steel Magnolias_ (which I kind of reference in here a bit)**

Chapter 18- Waking Up

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me down the limb covered path to my house. The snow began to fall harder and the wind nipped at my exposed skin.

I made it to my barn and carried all of my unhappy chickens into the barn with my cows. I made sure there were no gaps in the walls and closed the door snuggly. I also put several crates of tools in front of it.

I ran quickly back to Chase's ready to be out of the cold and snowy storm. I heard the loud snapping of more tree parts and sprinted even faster. My breath was making my chest rise and fall erratically.

I heard yelling that reminded me of a certain mayor to be and ran closer to his voice.

He looked over as I stood beside him, I was wondering why the hell he was out in this. His eyes grew wide as he looked back in front of him.

I then looked out at Chase's house, or what I should say, the remnants of Chase's house.

No.

Gill yelled his name over and over, as well as l did. We dug through the rubble, giving me several large splinters but my hands were too numb to feel as my hands soon left bloody hand prints.

Then I saw it, a patch of peachy blonde hair shining brightly in my snow blinded vision.

"Gill!" I screeched calling him over. Suddenly Calvin and Phoebe had appeared, probably hearing our cries.

We pulled his unconscious body out, I sobbed at the sight of the blood around his mouth.

I don't remember much after that...

I woke to the sound of not one but 2 heart monitors. One being my own and one coming from behind a sheet wall, joined by several other machine noises across the room.

I looked at my body; my hands had bandages, covering the splinters from what I remembered. My foot was in a cast type thing and my head was in terrible pain. I reached my better hand up, my left hand, only to have it grabbed softly.

I looked over at the chair next to my bed.

I met the bright blue eyes of none other than Gill Hamilton. His face had several scratches on it, but other than that he looked fine.

"Ch-Chase?" I asked, my voice was barely functional.

"Rest. You had a rough night." Gill's strong yet gentle voice cut through the sounds of the clinic. I felt uneasy being away from Chase,

I remember his bloodied face as he was pulled from the remnants of his house.

"I have to see him!" I ripped the IV on my hand off and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Ah, I see the spirited Molly is awake." I heard Jin's voice as he entered the room holding a clipboard. His eyes didn't linger on me long as he chuckled nervously.

"She pulled the IV out." gill ratted me out to the Doctor who just shook his head.

"It's quite alright I was going to come take it out anyways." He pulled out some gauze and wrapped the top of my hand with it. "Well you tore some ligaments in your ankle, probably tripped on some wood looking for-" he cleared his throat. "Your right hand was awfully covered in splinters and you hit your head, just a light concussion."

"I don't care about myself, how's Chase?!" I demanded staying in bed since I got extremely dizzy from just sitting up earlier.

"All you need to know is that he's sleeping." Jin answered calmly, setting down his clipboard on a nightstand next to my cot. He then walked over to the enclosed sheet room and entered carefully.

"What were you doing out in the storm last night?" I looked at the blonde leaned back in the armchair next to me.

"Father said you and Chase were at his house and that it wasn't safe and nobody could get to you, so I went. Why were you just getting to his house?" he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, reclining back in his chair.

"I forgot to shut my barn. I didn't think the storm was going to be here until tomorrow, I mean today I guess."

"It could've been you in there. All mangled..." Gill's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying.

"Wait is Chase really ok?! Did the doctor lie!" I began to panic, I pushed the covers off of me and attempted to get out of bed and across the room.

"Molly! He's fine." Gill halfway picked me up and set me back in the bed. I would say all the way but we were the same height and he's a weakling.

I didn't realize until Gill handed me a box of fluffy tissues that I crying. As he handed me the box I pulled him closer to me. I buried my face in his dirty sweater-vest form yesterday. Gill rubbed my back and hair until I passed out from exhaustion and tears.

Gill's POV

I couldn't tell Molly the truth. Chase was fine. In a sense at least.

He was on life-support as of early this morning. A heavy piece of wood hit him across the chest. His lungs collapsed and several of his ribs were broken or cracked.

I couldn't tell Molly that. What if he didn't make it?

The brunette had finally drifted off to sleep after sobbing into my already filthy clothes from yesterday. I was lucky to walk away from the rubble. Besides from a few scratches and a massive headache I was fine.

"Gill I think I have things under control here, you're free to go." I heard Doctor Jin behind me, I turned to face him.

His face was pale and he tugged at his white doctor's coat.

"It's not good is it?" I asked standing up from my spot on the side of Molly's bed.

"No but let's let Molly rest for a while before telling her." He led me out and we said our goodbyes.

I walked quickly through the gentle yet still falling snow of the late morning. As I approached my house my pink haired fiancée ran up to me.

"Gill oh my goodness are you alright? I heard about Molly and Chase!" Luna's hands rubbed my cut up face and hugged me tightly. I shook out of her grasp in slight pain and looked down at her.

"I'm fine but Chase is on life support." I stated calmly, digging in my pocket for my keys.

"So you stated with her ALL NIGHT?! Gill I am your fiancée! Her problems are her's and not your's! You should have come to the tailors and stayed with me." Her gentle but soprano high voice made my headache even worse. Sure she had good intentions...

"Gill are you even listening to me?"

"I am Luna but one of my close friends may lose someone close to her and I there to support her."

"Gill my mother was in a car accident and was on life support. I doubt he's going to make it." My eyes widened. Luna had calmed and was speaking softly and sadly, her feet tracing patterns in the snow. She followed me inside and I made us some hot tea.

"How long do you think he has?" I asked watching the pinkette stir some sugar into her mug.

"I don't know. Mother was in a coma for 2 weeks on life support, the machines made her breathe. It's like they person is dead but you just cling to the hope that they'll wake up." She stopped and chocked out a sob.

"Luna?" I sat on the couch next to her and let yet another female cry into my filthy clothes.

"I see the way you watch Molly. You'll never think or look at me like that." I scrunched my eyebrows in focus listening to her sob. "Chase's going to die and she needs someone there for her."

Luna leaned up and looked at me in the eyes. Her usual bright eyes were puffy and red.

"Luna I-"

"I'll tell Hamilton to call our engagement off. There's no point in forcing myself onto a guy who's in love with someone else." She smile yet her eyes still held sorrow.

"Thank you for understanding." I answered her speech by hugging her close. She was noticeably shorter than I.

"Make her happy Gill. She needs it."

Luna left shortly after. She dried her tears and smiled happily, walking off towards Town Hall to talk to my father. I went upstairs and washed myself from the dirt and grime of yesterday's events as dressed in a warm button down and jeans.

So Chase is going to die? I didn't want to believe it. Molly is going to be devastated. I needed to speak with Jin.

I grabbed my coat and set off for the Clinic as quick as I could. When I arrived Jin and Irene were speaking in hushed tones at the front desk.

"How are they?" I asked hanging up my coat on the rack by the door and walking to the desk.

"Ah well Molly should be able to go home by tonight." Doctor Jin flipped through some papers on his clipboard avoiding my eye contact. I tapped my foot, irritated.

"Jin I can take this better than Molly will, how is Chase?" I keep my voice stern and tried to control the urge to run back there and check for myself if they were going to keep avoiding the subject. The young assistant, Perry I think was his name, came up to the desk and looked at me and gulped.

His body language gave it all away. Nervousness, stress and most importantly fear and sorrow. I narrowed my eyes.

"The boy is in a coma. We have machines making his lungs function." Irene spoke in a calmness that was almost eerie. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Chance of survival?" I asked my voice broke.

"There is none. His brain quit."

I let out a broken gasp. "Let me see that." I grabbed the clipboard from Jin.

_Injury to the brain resulting from trauma...rushed to the hospital.._

_Lack of blood flow to brain stem..._

I read a few more lines before dropping the board.

"It gets worse." Jin handed me another clipboard and picked up the one in the floor. This one was Molly's.

_Patient has minor concussion and torn ligaments in ankle. Put on IV drip for fluids._

_Further tests indicate no brain damage._

_Blood work reveals patient is pregnant. _

I grabbed the countertop and covered my mouth.

Molly's... Pregnant?!

Jin opened the door and I found myself running back to her. She was curled up in her cot, tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Molly!" I shook her awake and crushed her into a hug. She rubbed her eyes before looking at my expression. Her brown eyes rimmed with fresh tears.

"It-it's bad?" She asked about Chase of course and looked for me to say no and that her love was awake and asking I see her but I couldn't answer.

I for the first time in years let a few tears spill over. It pained me to have to tell her. It pained me to know how much turmoil she'll be in for the next few weeks. I couldn't stand it.

"Gill?!" It was Molly's turn to wipe tears this time. Perry stuck his head in before returning to the desk, leaving me to break the news to the trembling girl in my arms.

"Listen Molly this isn't going to be easy..." I look in a deep breath and sat down next to her on the small bed.

"First let me start by saying that you are here for your foot and concussion but you are also... pregnant." I stumbled over the word but being direct.

Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with her? She's pregnant with another man's baby, a practically dead man's baby at that! Why didn't I just leave and let Jin deal with this and go home to my fiancée?

Oh yeah that's right, I'm mentally insane.

Molly looked at me and her eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned scarlet red. She buried her head in a pillow and sobbed.

"I thought we were careful! Dammit! Knowing my record of good luck..." She mumbled into the pillow just loud enough for me to hear. I rubbed her back in comfort.

"Molly there's more that I need to tell you." She snapped her red face up at the serious time to my voice.

The next 22 minutes and 34 seconds of my life were an absolute living hell.

I just gently explained to her that Chase was legally dead and machines kept his heart going and made his chest rise and fall even though he looked alive and like he was taking a relaxing nap.

_He would never wake up. _

First she just sat there on the bed staring off in space. Her lower lip curled and her eyes closed. Her head burrowed into my shirt as she let the tears come. I rubbed her back and whispered gently to her that it would be alright. After several long silent minutes she sat up.

"I want to see him." Was all she said as she climbed out of the bed and limped over to the other side of the room with some difficulty because of the large boot on her foot.

Molly slowly drew the sheet wall back and covered her mouth with her hands. I walked over and joined her, resting my hands in my pocket. When I entered the area she was already curled up beside him looking up at the ceiling.

Chase looked so alive

His skin had some scratches that had not scabbed over but other than that he looked fine. A tube went from a large noisy machine to a device around his neck, forcing his lungs to breathe. On the inside his ribs were shattered and his brain was dead.

"He feels warm. Like he's just sleeping..." Molly mumbled and closed her eyes.

Jin walked in and rested an arm on Molly's shoulder to comfort her. He then disconnected the tubing around Chase's neck and shut down several machines around the bed and wheeled them away to storage, since this was probably the first time they were used.

Molly was left unphased. She didn't react to anything going on in the room.

"Gill, could you please escort Miss Grey home?" Perry approached me cautiously, his eyes screamed sadness.

"Yes, I don't mind at all." I nodded my head courteously.

"And Gill, you might want to find someone to stay with her for a few days. I don't know how we'll she's going to be off." Jin spoke to me as if Molly wasn't even in the room.

"I'll do it." I answered and approached the brunette.

"Molly, let's get you home."

I spent the next two days at Molly's. I was so caught up in force feeding her and consoling her when she broke down that I didn't go in for work or speak to my father about Luna.

Chase's funeral was tomorrow.

"Gill! Just go home and be with your fiancée! I'm not worth your time!" Molly finally spoke for the first time since we returned from the clinic. I was currently looking at some of the pictures she had on her wall.

One was of her and Chase, they were at the bar working. Molly was kissing his cheek as he stirred something on the stove.

On a bookshelf there was another picture of just Chase holding a chicken out in the barn, his expression was priceless. I cleared my throat because of an awkward feeling I had about finding amusement from it when he was dead.

"Gill." I turned my attention back to Molly as she approached me, still walking funny. She took the picture frame off the wall and threw it across the room violently, causing the glass to shatter all over the floor. I flinched at the sound

"Luna and I are no longer engaged. She broke it off." I explained as I spun Molly around and back to her room, making her lay down so she could rest.

"Oh.." She curled up in her bed and sighed. I went and got a broom and swept up the glass off the floor. I put the picture on the shelf.

"Will you take me to the Goddess spring?" I cocked my head at the sudden question.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I need to speak with someone." She provided no further explanation. She got up and put on her coat and waited for me at the door. I obliged, not wanting to upset her.

When we reached the Goddess pond, Molly immediately ran/hobbled quickly over to Kevin, who was messing around with something at the water's edge.

I didn't act too surprised about seeing the farmer seeing as Molly explained everything it took to restore the Mother Tree, including that her brother and the Goddess were married and just recently, that the goddess was pregnant.

Kevin hugged her tightly as she cried quietly.

"Why?!" She pushed him off of her so hard that he almost tumbled into the cold water.

"I have no idea, the Harvest Goddess doesn't know either, she just said this season's going to be rougher since the restoration of the tree." He rubbed his cousin's back as she buried her face in her hands.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and the Harvest Goddess herself appeared along with the Harvest Sprites. I hadn't seen them in years.

"Molly!" Edge wailed approaching her as small tears flew from his eyes. All of the sprites hugged her in comfort as the Goddess approached us.

"Molly my dear I am terribly sorry that this happened but you need to stay strong. You have a baby to bring into this world. Molly wasn't having any of the goddess's consoling. She left her side and sat at the water's edge.

Several moments past and I got several strange looks from the sprites. Alan, I think that's his name, flew up to my face and gasped.

"He can see us! Gill you've grown up so much!" The small thing hugged my cheek, making me swat him away gently.

"Grumpy pants" he flew off back to the Goddess.

I walked over and sat down next to Molly.

"Can you handle yourself for a few hours? I have some things to prepare for tomorrow." I helped Molly up if the ground and began walking her back home.

"I suppose" she answered without emotion, staring at her feet, kicking some of the piles of snow thy remained.

I made sure she was settled at her house and went up to Town Hall.

**Don't hate me too much! I promise it gets better!**

**Review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19- This is it

**Thanks for all the reviews! This is the last chapter and then the epilogue with a surprise twist!**

**This chapter is fairly short with most of it being Molly's speech  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

Chapter 19- The Funeral

_Back to Molly's POV_

I woke up on the mid-winter Tuesday morning and forced myself into my black dress that the tailors sent over yesterday, seeing as I had no funeral attire. I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair had grown tremendously since I moved here; it was well past my shoulders and stuck up randomly around my face. I had deep blue bags under my eyes from crying like a stupid baby all week.

I looked at my stomach in the mirror. I certainly didn't look pregnant, but there was definitely something there. I poked at it curiously before grabbing my black sweater and leaving.

On the walk there I mentally groaned remembering that Gill called late last night to tell me that Hamilton wants me to give a speech since I knew Chase the best. I couldn't really think of anything to say. By the time I reached the church I knew exactly what to do.

The idea for my speech came immediately and I found done paper and scribbled down some notes.

"Molly." I looked up to see Kathy, Luke and Owen all standing next to my pew in their depressing funeral attire. Kathy immediately hugged me and I forced myself not to burst into tears. I had cried enough.

Luke and Owen bear-hugged me and took their seats as the service started. Hamilton cleared his throat and began.

"We are here today because of a tragedy that took a young man's life before his time had come. Chase will be missed by everyone here on Waffle Island but we all know he is in a better place. Miss Molly Grey is going to say a few words on his behalf." He quickly left the podium and I walked up slowly, my nerves kicking in.

"As you know this is a difficult subject for me. I came to love Chase in the most unique way and not many if you know how." I received many odd looks but continued on.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who had just entered young adult hood. She had everything she dreamed about as a kid.

An apartment in the city, a part time job at a coffee shop and was attending a small college so she could be a teacher. Then one day she gets a call from a small island in the middle of the ocean.

Tragedy had struck- or so she thought. Her cousin was killed in a car wreck and left behind a farm house and a plot of land. She immediately went there. Her conscience had been telling her, pulling her towards leaving the city.

After she got settled and had gotten know the locals, the beautiful island she now called home was falling apart. She had a job at the town hall, mostly organizing books and doing paper work but she enjoyed it.

You see, there was a young man whose father was the mayor. He worked alongside the girl. That man was Gill Hamilton." Gill looked at me from the pews and cracked a small smile.

"Gill was in love with the girl.

He didn't know it then but he was all the girl could think of. She was head over heels as well. The girl blushed at the sound of his name, worked as many hours as she could to be close to him. Then our story takes a tragic turn.

Gill is forced to leave the island by his father. The mayor is worried for his safety and sends him off telling him things will get better and he will be back.

The girl is heartbroken. The Mayor practically forced her to quit her job. The land was too infertile to do anything for income; her animals ate dead grass every day.

The girl is in mourning for almost an entire season.

You see she had a pure heart. This means her cousin along with herself could see the harvest sprites and the Harvest Goddess.

They were destined to save the island.

You're going to think I'm insane but she had visions of them.

Mid-spring her knight in shining... apron appeared." Kathy and friends let out some quiet, small laughter.

"The highly skilled chef, Chase Matthews had returned to the island after a year of absence. With peachy blonde hair and purple eyes, the girl's heart was stolen yet again.

After some confusion and a drunken night at the bar, he realized he liked her.

Another thing Chase didn't know was she would be the one to bring Gill back; she had to work to bring the goddess tree back to life.

After a season and a half of working, studying and falling in love all over again, the girl successfully restored the island. Her cousin and the Goddess had gotten married. He stayed with her in the clouds to protect her until the girl saved the island. Kevin is alive.

The chef was uneasy. He knew how much it broke the girl's heart when Gill left. Chase was worried she would leave him and run into Gill's open arms when He returned to Waffle Island.

The exact opposite occurred. The day Gill Hamilton returned, he told the girl he loved her and that night they made love.

This girl would be me, Molly Grey" I stopped and took a deep breath and forced myself yet again to not cry.

"I have has the roughest year and half since I moved to Waffle island. Some people say I'm foolish. That I should've returned to Gill before this happened. But Chase showed me a kind of love that I wanted to cherish for the rest of my life.

I don't know how I managed to get myself caught up in Waffle Island but I will never regret falling in love with someone who understands me, who makes me who I am today.

You see, his passing is going to bother me. But I'm strong. I can make it with the support of everyone. You see I'm carrying a little piece of him with me. I'm pregnant with his child.

Chase was the boy I dreamt of as I kid, the one I dreamt of loving when I was college. And now I want him living with me, I want to be able to wake up every morning and know that he's there beside me and not leaving.

Life has obstacles and I thought I was ready for anything. My strong demeanor and happy go lucky self has been shot down. This baby is going to be the glue to hold me together.

Chase will be missed by all. He told me his life story. He was bullied as a kid, ran away from an orphanage at age 13 and was raised by Yolanda.

He changed my life from day one. But let's look at the positives.

I will continue to live here, despite popular rumors..." Maya shot me a dirty look, one of many I had received recently. She blames me for his death and told everyone I was moving away.

"I think we all know that everything happens for a reason, the Goddess and Harvest God won't throw anything into our lives that we can't handle.

My life has never been simple or plain. I once again lost the love of my life. I wouldn't really call it crazy but more like "full of flavor""

My voice broke as I choked out the last sentence. As his casket was lower into the still snow covered earth, I fell onto my knees and silently sobbed.

Gill wrapped his arms around me and lifted me back up. Luna stood next to us; tears stains covered her perfect porcelain face. She rubbed my arm sympathetically. Something I never expected from her.

The whole town set flowers out everywhere around his tombstone. It sat close to Mira's Husband's, since his passing was the last death to occur. Mira walked over to me and pulled me away from Gill and Luna's comfort.

She hugged me tight and sniffled several times as tears fell for both Chase and I and her deceased husband. I cried even harder. She looked me in the eyes and said her condolences.

Soon everyone trickled away slowly, leaving me in the silence if the graveyard. Small snowflakes started to fall all around me as I sat next to his grave.

So this is it...


	20. Chapter 20- Epilogue

**Here it is! the final installment in my first ever fanfiction!**

**I wish I could have made it a little bit longer, it comes in at about 800 words. But I like how it all ties in together. It also follows one of my favorite movies Pearl Harbor. I got the inspiration for this story from that movie (not the actual Pearl Harbor event, the love story in the movie lol) and I highly suggest that if you haven't seen it to go watch it.**

**I also wish I would have posted this sooner but I wanted to a least have the first chapter of my next story written first.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Epilogue- Pearl Harbor Style

I sat down on a quilt spread out next to Maple Lake, watching my 4 year old son play around the 2 big orange trees that ironically grew right where Chase's house used to stand. I spoke with Dale and said that rebuilding a house would be foolish and after the rubble was cleared the trees just grew. Without anyone planting them.

I soaked in the warm sun rays, but the crisp fall breeze made it feel cooler. It blew through my extremely long brown hair; I can't remember the last time I got it cut.

Gill was standing by the trees with him, and from what I could hear, was telling him about the harvest sprites and how he would play with them when he was younger.

Gill approached me and sat down next to me on the blanket. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and rubbed my ballooned stomach.

After Chase's baby was born in late spring, 4 years ago, Gill would come over and take care of me as help out with my farm.

Slowly but surely I fell in love with him like I did when I worked at the town hall all those years ago. We dated for 2 years before he popped the question, he was being a gentleman and making sure I had moved on from Chase before rushing things.

We got married about a year and half ago. Hamilton showed little protest, I guess he was over that 'I hate Molly' stage and supported us. I was stubborn about moving on from Chase but he helped me through it.

Luna wasn't too torn up about it. Shelly retired from working at the Tailor's and Luna seceded her, with Candace by her side. They caught considerable attention from designers from the mainland.

Candace and Julius were married the summer after I had my son. Since their marriage, Kathy and Owen also got married and had a son and just last season Luna married a designer from the mainland who would visit their store weekly, I'm guessing he stole her heart through fashion.

After we got married, Gill succeeded Hamilton as Mayor. And I, I became the teacher at town hall.

My dream come true.

All the islands kids come in on Mondays-Thursdays for 3 or 4 hours. Nothing difficult for them, since there's only a few now.

Gill helped me up from my seat on the blanket and we walked hand in hand around the water's edge.

"Chase! Be careful!" I called to my son who climbed the lower branches of the trees, trying to find any remaining fruit among the branches.

Of course he got his father's name. I was indecisive about the name but after he was born and I got a glimpse of his peachy blond hair and my big brown eyes I knew it fit him perfectly. Plus he was born on Spring 24th, just one day after deceased Chase's birthday.

Gill gets along with him quite well, like he's his own son. I was eager to have another kid after we got married.

Gill was cautious about having a child because I had some minor complications with giving birth to Chase. After we spoke to Jin, he assured us that I would have a C-section, just to be safe. So we tried for another child and I was pregnant not long after. In fact my due date is Winter 3rd, which is just a few days away. It's strange how the baby and Gill will have close birthdays just like Chase does with deceased Chase.

Gill has been my rock through all of the things that have happened. When I think about the days when I was so upset after Chase's death, Gill was there with open arms.

I look forward to watching all of our friends and ourselves continue to grow up. I can't believe it's been so long since I moved here, 6 years to be exact.

Chase ran over to me with a shining orange in his hand.

"Look Mommy! I found one!" He cheered and forced the fruit into my hands.

"Thank you! I'll save it as you can eat it later." I ruffled his hair as he ran back to the trees, stopping to pet a fluffy white cat that lounged by them.

The fruit reminded me of Kevin, when he came to me in a dream and told me about my 'fruit of love' which I saw as a plant abnormality. I mean, an orange growing on a tomato plant?

I laughed softly. Kevin and the Harvest Goddess had their child. The almost 5 year old, Sephia, plays with Chase often. Her half goddess side really shows in her beauty. She has long soft green braids like her mother but has Kevin and I's brown eyes.

"Something funny?" Gill asked stopping and hugging me close, which was kind of difficult due to my large tummy.

"Just thinking." I kissed him gently, which received a chorus of 'ewwws' from Chase. We both laughed and went and joined Chase among the orange trees as the sun slowly set behind us.

**There you have it! Leave a review of what you thought of the story and go look at the first chapter of my new story "Stargazer" it's a HikarixWizard fic**


End file.
